EveryDay Life
by Flippy Face
Summary: The everday life of Samiee The Fox and his wacky friends. 'Nuff said. No Longer Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm starting a new story, my unique mind says so. :P It's just gonna be an everyday story of Samiee's life and stuff. I will be excepting up to nine OCs. I WILL NOT EXCEPT OCs FROM REVIEWS. Sid The Cat will be in this story, I will give you his info., for now the introduction. WARNING: There is Yaoi. FlippyxOC. **

**Furries.**

**Those who don't know that: It's humans with tails and ears.**

Samiee The Fox looked at his alarm clock, he sighed, turning off his alarm. Will he be able to ever sleep? Ever since that incident... Samiee shook his thoughts away and smiled. "Well, better get going!" he said gleefully to no one in paticular. He took a short shower, and changed into his regular old clothes. An orange shirt, with the words printed "JENIOUS" in the middle of it. A black and white striped long sleeve under the shirt. Some black skiny jeans with gray high top converse. He put on his coal newsboy cap, his long black scarf, and his british-style glasses. He also wore fingerless biker gloves. He grabbed his katana case and strapped it to his back. He fixed his orange skater-style hair, grabbed an ice cream bar from the freezer, and made his way outside, making sure the house is locked, even though he fully knows that Shifty and Lifty will break in later on.

He began to walk to the park, on his way, he encountered a shoeless teen, with baggy black jeans and a black long sleeve that hung from his shoulders. He had long, messy white hair, he had bright blue eyes and black cat ears and a tail, which had a piercing on it. He held a whiteboard on one hand, and a marker on the other. "Hey Sid!" Samiee said, hugging him. Sid The Cat gave him a small smile and scribbled something on his whiteboard. _"Good Morning, Samiee. :) How do you do? ^_^" _it read. Samiee chuckled, "I'm doing fine, deciding to walk around the park." Sid thought for a moment, erased what he wrote, and wrote something new. _"That's splendid. :3 I hope you have a wonderful time. :D" _it said. And with a light touch on Samiee's nose from Sid's finger, Sid walked away, to whatever he wished to go.

Samiee sighed happily and walked on to the grassy field of the park. _'Man... This day would be perfect if I were to talk to F-' _his thought's were intrupted when he bumped into a rather tall teen. "Sorr-" Samiee stopped when he looked at the teen with long mint green hair and green eyes. He was wearing a dark green beret at the top of his head, hiding his bear ears. He had a camoflauge jacket on, zipped open to reveal a black muscle shirt with dog tags dangiling from his neck. He also wore black fingerless gloves, combat boots with tan, puffy jeans. He seemed to have a conversation with Flaky The Porcupine. She wore a tan puffy sweater that reached to her shoulders, red shorts that are barely visible by her sweater and some black and red striped socks that reached to her thighs and black shoes. She had long, messy red hair with white flakes in it, hence her name. Flippy The Bear turned around at looked worriedly at Samiee. "Sorry Samiee! Are you okay?" Samiee stared at him, blushing madly. "Oh, umm yes! I'm fine! Hi Flippy! Hi Flaky!" Flaky giggled shyly and waved. Flippy opened up his arms wide, meaning that he wanted to hug. Samiee shyly approached him and gave him a hug. Flippy, with all his might, hugged the fuck out of Samiee. Samiee couldn't breathe. "Ack... Flippy.." Flippy giggled. "I guess you can call this a bear hug!" (Insert throwing tomatoes here.)

**A/N: Not a very good introduction in my opinion. Oh well.**

**Review please. Remember I will ONLY ACCEPT OCs THROUGH PM, OCs SUBMITTED THROUGH REVIEWS WILL BE IGNORED.**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Flippy Face.**

**Sam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope I can keep up with my two stories. ^ ^" I'm problaby going to do a one shot too.**

**This is the 2nd chapter to EveryDay Life.**

**Enjoy.**

Happy Tree Town is sanctuary to "special" people. And by special, I mean people with superhuman abilities that have ears and tails of animals. About 98% percent of them are teenagers. These "special" people are very rare, that's why the town is so small. This town can only be found by these people. The government has been despretly to find these "special" people, they have came close many times, but failed at capturing them. Many of these people live outside of Happy Tree Town too, and they keep their ears and tails hidden by hats and such.

"Flippy... Too tight!" Samiee cried while blushing madly. "Don't be silly, Samiee. My bear hugs are always tight!" Flippy said happily. "Hey Flippy! You're gonna kill Samiee if you don't let go!" a mysterious voice said.

Flippy turned to look at a teen with long blue hair with dark blue fox ears and tail. He wore a black tank top with a blue star in the middle. He also wore his famous black fedora with a sky blue rim. He had jet black jeans with blue shoes. He had soft blue eyes that showed braveness. When Flippy looked at him, Bailey The Fox cringed. "Th-that is.. if you want." Flippy let go of Samiee. Samiee let sweet oxygen into his lungs and crawled to Bailey. He grabbed onto his jeans while slumping down and muttered a bunch of "Thank You"s. "No problem!" Bailey exclaimed, proud of himself. "There was no harm done, Bailey. I was just giving him one of my bear hugs." Flippy said, kinda embarassed. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Flipqy." Bailey said, relived that it was after all, Flippy.

Flippy chuckled. "Of course not."

"Oh well, I have to go. Toothy invited me over to his house to teach him how to draw." Bailey happily said while blushing a bit. "I'll buy some whisky too..." he muttured to himself as he walked off.

Flaky giggled. "I-i think Bailey likes Toothy." she quietly said. "I think so too." Samiee replied watching Bailey disapear behind the building he turned to. Flippy looked at Samiee. "So Samiee what brings you he-" Flippy couldn't finish his sentence when two teenagers zoomed by them, screaming. The two teens wore a green vest with black pants and green shoes. Both had long dark green hair and emerald eyes covered by a small mask. The only way you can tell these twins apart was that one of them wore a light green fedora. Both had long black and green striped tails and racoon- like ears. Lifty and Shifty The Raccons were running for their lives. "What the fu-" Samiee couldn't finish his sentence also when a woman with orange shouldered hair ran past them too. She wore a cop unfirorm, meaning she was in duty. Her orange tiger- like eyes were flared in anger. She had orange tiger ears and tail. Samiee immediatley recognize her. "I'll see you later Flippy and Flaky!" Samiee called out as he ran after the feline in Happy Tree Forest. He saw Flippy wave like crazy and Flaky briefly waving.

"Heeeeey! Wait up!" cried out Samiee. Stripes The Tiger turned around. "What is it now Samiee? Can't you see I'm trying to c-" Stripes ran into a tree. Shifty and Lifty stopped, turned around and did their signature laugh and ran away. Stripes growled. She looked at Samiee, eyes flared in anger. "Way to fucking go Samiee! You made me lose them!" Stripes screamed. Before Samiee could apolagize, a boy with a blue jumpsuit that rolled up to his knees and elbows and also wore red shoes, flew quickly and landed on the floor softly. In his hands were Lifty and Shifty, crying. This boy had long sky blue hair and light blue eyes. His face was covered by a red mask that had long ends. In his waist, was a red belt with an acorn in the middle. His jumpsuit was a tad zipped open, which reaveled a blue shirt with a big red "S" in the middle. On his left arm had a pure red bandana tied neatly. He had a long sky blue bushy tail and squirrel-like ears. "Here ya go, Stripes!" Splendid The Squirrel said, handing Shifty and Lifty over to Stripes. Shifty and Lifty began to cry louder. "NO! PLEASE!" cried out Shifty. "WE'LL TAKE ANY PUNISHMENT! JUST NOT HER!" yelled out Lifty. Stripes blushed a bit and took Shifty and Lifty by their neck collars. "Thanks." she said bluntly. "No problem!" exclaimed Splendid, and with his signature salute, flew off into the sky before you can blink.

Stripes looked at Samiee. "I'll catch up with you later," said Stripes in a sweet tone, "I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOME BUISNESS." she growled as she looked down at the crying Lifty and Shifty. Samiee twitched a little in fear and laughed nervously. "O-okay Stripes, ha ha ha.. I'll see you later.." Samiee turned and speed walked away. He heard pleas of mercy from the twin brothers to save them, but he didn't want to interfiere with Stripes, so he just ignored them.

On his way back into the town, his sensitive ears heard someone crying for help. He ran towards the direction of the cry. A few minutes later, he reached his destination. Once there, he saw nothing, the only thing he saw was a Chicago's Hooter's hat. It looked familiar to Samiee. "UP HERE!" Samiee looked up to see a teen with wild black hair. He was wearing a black T-Shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. He had small fuzzy red bear ears. He was caught by a net that was dangiling by a large tree. "Oh God yes! Samiee! Get me down!" cried Zer0 The Bear. Before Samiee can blink, a small noise was heard and he too, got pulled up by another net. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Samiee cried out.

"SAMIEE! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let me just cut the net with my katana." Samiee calmly said as he got a grip on his long sword. He was seconds away from cutting it until someone yelled out.

"STOP! DON'T CUT THE NET! I NEED IT!"

Zer0 and Samiee turned to look at the person who yelled out. From the shadows, stepped out a teenage girl with dark brown hair. On each side of the hair had three spikes and it went wavy from the bottom. She had piercing, unsatisfied green eyes. She wore a long black jacket, a black skirt, and long combat boots, almost similar to Flippy's. She had thick eyeliner on and black-eye shadow. On her neck was a black choker with a silver skull in the middle. She had light brown puma ears tipped with black, and a long curled puma tail. To Samiee's observations, it looked almost like a weapon.

She took out two star-shaped blades that Samiee knew as a shuriken and threw one at him and Zer0. She cut down the top part of the net and it sended Samiee and Zer0 faceplanting on the ground. While they were moaning their pain, the strange feline picked up her nets and walked away silently.

"Hey! Who are you?" yelled out Zer0.

The girl turned around and looked at the bear. "Moku. Moku The Puma." and with that she walked deeper into the forest.

"Well, that was strange, I've never seen her before.." said Samiee thoughtfully.

"Anyways, why were you out here, Zer0?"

"Oh! Umm... Disco Bear was chasing me with a Chucky doll that he recently bought." said Zer0 quietly and fearfully.

Samiee looked at him with a blank expression. _Chucky? Really? _He thought as he facepalmed.

**A/N: Sooo how was it? I still have 5 slots left. Don't worry, I'm halfway done with Creator's 8th chapter. n.n This one is much easier. Well review, please!**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 to EverDay Life**

**Enjoy**

"Hmm... What to do next..." Samiee said to himself. He was still walking around Happy Tree Forest. Zer0 was right behind him. Samiee turned. "Don't you have somewhere you have to go?" said Samiee, looking at Zer0. Zer0 shook his head. "I'm afraid Disco Bear might find me." Samiee sighed. "But-" Samiee got cut off when he heard a loud grunt from the other side of the forest. "What is it S-" Zer0 got cut off when Samiee covered his mouth. "You hear that?" Another grunt. "No.." Zer0 replied. Samiee began to run to the direction of the grunts. "WAIT!" yelped Zer0. "Don't leave me!" Soon, Zer0 was alone.

"Oh shit oh shit! What if Disco Bear find-" Zer0 was cut off when someone touched his shoulder. "#*$!" Zer0 yelped when he turned around. It was Stripes, she was off duty. She wore a brown ranger hat, a orange shirt with black stripes on the side, she wore black jeans with cowboy boots. Her tiger-like tail swayed side-to-side playfully. "Zer0, have you seen Samiee?" Stripes asked. "Uhh... He went that way." replied Zer0, pointing off to the direction Samiee fled. "Okay, thanks." Stripes said, as she began walking. Zer0 came after her. "Wait Stripes! Can I come?" Stripes turned. "Why?" she asked. Zer0 blushed from total embarrasment and told her about the Chucky thing.

Stripes blurted out, laughing. "Your afraid of a Chucky Doll?"

"They're scary you know!" Zer0 countered.

Stripes wiped a tear. "Okay, you can come."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks!"

~Somewhere around HTF town~

A teen boy was peacfully sleeping in his home. Suddenly, there was a crash in his house, he ignored this because he thought he was dreaming. Suddenly someone opened the curtains to his room. He instantly opened his eyes. Standing there, was another teen with sky blue hair with electric blue stripes that fade into silver on the top of his head. He wore a with T shirt, black jeans a long black boots. He has a long skunk blue bushy tail with blue electric streaks that fade into silver at the top. He had deep blue fox ears. Leif- the hybrid of a fox and a skunk standed before the other teen, smiling brightly.

"Good morning." he said. The other teen, enraged that he woke him, gave him a growl. "What are you doing here Leif?" he spat. "You did promise me ice cream if we explored Happy Tree Forest today, did you not?" The other teen sighed. "I never knew you wanted to leave so early," he looked up at him "you know I love to sleep," he sighed, "fine, let me get ready." Leif smiled. "As you wish."

Thirty minutes later, a boy with hard black spikey hair came from the bathroom. His attitude seemed to change from before, his blue eyes were full of energy, eager to start exploring. He was rather tall, he wore a blue shirt that matched his eyes. He also wore tan cargo pants with a pair of black sneakers. He had a stubby red tail from behind. Remmie The Hedgehog looked at Leif eagerly. "ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!" and he ran out the door with Leif chasing after him.

~Somewhere Else~

Bailey and Toothy decided to draw at a more peaceful place, somewhere quiet. So they decided to go to Happy Tree Forest. "B-but isn't that dangerous? What if we die?" asked Toothy, nervous. "Don't worry Toothy, I won't let anyone near you, not even Flipqy." Bailey replied bravely. Toothy slightly blushed and tried hiding it with his hands. "If you say so.." So the both of them were off, each of them with a bottle of whisky in their hand.

~Back to Samiee~

Samiee hid in the bushes. He looked at the scene with confused eyes. To his observations, there was a boy around his age, with orange hair like his, with orange eyes. He had red fox ears and tail. He wore an orange shirt with blue jeans and black slip on vans. He held three knives in each hand with his knuckles. He looked sad. He was defending himself from a girl. She had a cocky smile on her face. Samiee recoginized her. She had red straight hair and heterochromia eyes like Samiee, with the color of yellow and blue. She wore a black turtleneck sleeveless top covered with a green loose over-shoulder sweater. From the bottom she wore a black skirt and long black boots. She had blood red cat ears and tail. She would always hang around with Flippy and had seen her in W.A.R. It was Filva The Cat.

It's not that Samiee would not stip a fight. He was curious to which is why Filva would be picking a fight with which seems like a newcomer. So he hid there, watching the fight intently.

The boy threw his knives at the feline, but dodged them by jumping really high. She threw her legs up, and pinned him to the gorund. Filva gave out a victory laugh as she stomped on the boys chest. The boy cursed to himself. "That's what you get for trying to trap me!" she yelled as she continued to stomp him.

_Trap..?_ Samiee thought about Moku.

The boy soon gave a weak smile and opened his mouth wide. A huge fire ball came from his mouth and almost hit Filva, but she was quick enough to dodge it. He stood up slowly and weakly. "I... didn't do anything..." he weakly said, holding onto his stomach. Filva pointed at the boy. "I bet you work for the Tiger General! You tried getting me to finish me and possibly Flippy! Well I won't let you get away with that!" and with a batltle cry, she charged at the injured boy. "Get away... GET AWAY!" he screamed as he shot a fire ball as big as Happy Tree Town itself.

Samiee's eyes grew wide. _'No! That big of a fireball can destroy this forest! All the creatures! Nature..'_ Samiee had no time to think. He jumped out of the bushes and threw himself over the giant fireball.

Samiee shut his eyes tightly for a good 30 seconds. He opened them slowly. In front of him was Sid, he stuck his whiteboard in front of him. The whiteboard was magically sucking in the fireball. He turned and smiled. Samiee sooned was carried by Stripes and Zer0. "Stripes! Zer0!" Samiee exclaimed. "While we were looking for you, we came across Sid, he told us you and a boy named Flame The Fox were in danger, so we followed him and we ran into these guys." Stripes informed as she pointed at a terrified Bailey and Toothy, obviously drunk, and Lief and Remmie, Lief looking uncaring and Remmie looking in awe of Sid's magic. Lief looked at Samiee. "What's wrong? You're pale as a ghost." Samiee let a nervous laugh. "... It's... nothing." he said as he looked at Sid getting the last ounce of the fireball.

When everything was consumed in the whiteboard, Sid began to quickly write on the white board. "What is the meaning of this Sid? That boy over there try to assasinate me!" Filva accused. Before anybody, even Sid could reply, Moku jumped down from a nearby tree. "Bitch, please! You really think that a boy like that can set an awesome trap? It was me, you idiot! I was just testing my traps on animals and your dumb ass just happens to walk on one! And that boy over there just happened to walk at the wrong time!" Moku sarcastilly said while pointing at Flame, while he felt relived to have cleared his name. "What did you say, you runt?" Filva said, growling. "Are you deaf?" Moku asked, bored.

Before Moku and Filva fought, Sid got in between them. _'Now, now, that's not a good treatment to give to the newcomers, Filva :o' _his whiteboard said. Filva stopped to look at Flame and Moku. "Newcomers?" she asked, raising a brow.

**I am discontinuing this story for a short while. My beloved pet squirrel died and I've been depressed lately. Like Samiee, I care about nature very much and animals. Until I get over him, I can't simply go on like if everything's fine, beacause, well, it's not. Wish me luck.**

**R.I.P Pepe, my beloved squirrel.**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the 4th chapter to EveryDay Life.**

**Enjoy.**

Filiva was following behind the group of tree friends. She was embarassed for almost killing Flame and possibly Moku, she hadn't realized they were new. She tapped at Flame's shoulder. He turned. "I know I said this a million times before, but I am so sorry." she said, her ears drooped down. "And as I said before too, It's not a problem." Flame said, smiling.

"Thanks Sid... For helping us." Samiee said, while walking next to him. _'It's really not a problem. Here, I got your favorite ice cream :D' _ His whiteboard said, while taking a small choclate chip cookie sandwich from his bag that he was carrying around. Samiee's eyes grew wide, sparkling. "OH SWEET JESUS! I LOVE YOU SID!" Samiee devoured the ice cream while Leif looked jealously at Samiee. Moku raised an eyebrow at Samiee eating.

Zer0 noticed, and whispered in her ear, "He really loves ice cream... And cookies, the two make a perfect combination for him. Ever since Flippy has intro-" Zer0 was cut off by Moku. "Who's Flippy?" she asked very boredly. "Oh that-" Zer0 was knocked off by Stripes. "Hey! I'm the one who was sopposed to tell her! I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm still on duty." Toothy looked at her. "Whattaya mean, Stripes?" he said, his voice slurred from the whisky. He was holding onto Bailey's arm, so he wouldn't fall. Bailey was blushing madly. "They gave me an assignment to welcome the newcomers that were coming through the boundaries, I thought I should dress casually and ask Samiee to help me, he's the most friendliest guy I know." Stripes turned to look at Samiee, while Samiee himself was covered with chocolate chips and vanilla on his face, his cheeks were full. He resembeled a squirrel with stored food in his cheeks. Everyone chuckled and Samiee turned to look at them and smiled.

"We'll stay here, officer Stripes. Me and Leif want to explore more in the forest." Remmie said, jumping happily. Leif just simply nodded. "Alright you two, be careful." Stripes warned. "Be careful for my traps..." Moku whispired. "What was that?" asked Remmie. "Nothing." Moku replied, chuckling evily.

_"I'll be on my way then Samiee. :)" _Sid's whiteboard said. "Okay Sid! See ya!" Samiee said as Sid turned the opposite way and walked off in Happy Tree Forest.

~30 Minutes Later~

"Well, Moku, Flame, welcome to Happy Tree Town!" Samiee exclaimed, wiping his mouth from some chocolate chips and vanilla. Moku nodded and Flame smiled. "Thanks." As soon as Zer0 seperated some bushes, a beautiful town appeared. The sun was shining, teenagers having fun in the nearby park, many people with smiles on their faces. Flame was in awe, while Moku just simply said "Meh..." and continued walking down the street. Bailey and Toothy started to point out which house is which, and which buisness is which. As they were walking, they came across the bakery. Samiee stopped.

".. and this is the bakery! Muffin The Fox works here! She makes muffins and cookies. Speaking of cookies, I'm hungry," _"But you just ate..." _Stripes thought. ",do you guys want cookies?" Before anyone can reply, Samiee grabbed Moku's hand and ran inside. Moku grabbed onto Flame's collar shirt, dragging him too. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" she hissed. Flame grew frigtened, the grip of the collar shirt chocking him. Stripes, Zer0, Toothy, and Bailey just simply shrugged. "Uh... I'll leave it up to you then, Samiee. We'll check in with you guys later." Stripes called from outside and began walking down the street, happy to have gotten over with it. As a few goodbye's were heard from the others, they walked away from the bakery.

"Waaaaaiiitt! Don't leave me here!" yelped Moku. Samiee waved goodbye at them and continued to walk to the register. The bakery was a pleasant place, very tidy and neat. The tasty smell of muffins and cookies filled the air that made Samiee's and Flame's mouths water. There were a few costumers there, but someone in praticular caught Samiee's eye. A boy with long sky blue hair.

He picked up his glasses as they were slightly slipping, he looked down at the sodoku puzzle, trying hard to figure it out. He wore a white V neck shirt with some black jeans and blue shoes. He had stubby blue ears and a long blue tail. It was Sniffles The Anteater. He took a sip from his coffe and bit into a muffin. Samiee asked for Moku and Flame to take a seat. He began to sneak up behind the ant eater. When he got close enough, he jumped on him. "So I see you can't solve it." Samiee smirked. "So what if I can't?" Sniffles replied, his cheeks flushed from being surprised and embarrasment. Samiee took his pen and his puzzle and solved it in a matter of seconds. "Here you go, Sniffles." Samiee said, giving it to him while smirking. "Thanks, Samiee." Sniffles said, smirking angrily.

The two stared at each other so hard, that you can't actually see the lightning thing between them. Moku leaned on Flame. "What the fuck is happening?" Moku said. "I don't know, but it's freaking me out." Flame replied. The two stared at each other some more, both of them giggled friendly for seconds and then glared at each other again for seconds.

"Uhhh.. May I help you?" said a voice behind the register, Samiee turned, his emotion changed from friendly rival to happy-go-lucky. "Yes Muffin! I would like a dozen of cookies," _'That much?..' _Moku thought. "Chocolate chip please!" exclaimed Samiee blushing a bit from the sight of Muffin. Muffin glanced at Sniffles, then at Samiee, and sighed. She smiled. "Coming right up!" she said. Samiee smiled at Muffin's kindness. She saw the fox walk in the kitchen. She was rather tall for a girl. Samiee loved the way her cookie shaped barett was pinned next to her right maroon fox ear. She wore a mauve shirt with a small picture of a muffin in the middle. She wore blue jeans with matching sneakers. She has long brown curly hair. Over her clothes was a small apron she was wearing. Samiee had a small crush on her, ever since she moved into Happy Tree Town. Nevertheless, he still loved Flippy.

After another stare down with Sniffles, Samiee walked over to the table Flame and Moku were at. "Well, how do you like it so far?" Samiee asked happily. "It's pretty nice." Flame said, smelling the aroma from the baking cookies. "Meh..." Moku said, looking out the window boredly. Samiee was about to tell them more about the town, but the bakery started to rumble.

"What was that?" said Flame. "I don't kn-" Samiee was cut off when Leif, Remmie, Stripes, Zer0, Flippy, Filiva, Bailey, and Petunia were running and screaming to the bakery. Behind them? A giant bear. A real wild animal. They ran in, closed the doors, and screamed at the people in the building. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP US!" Moku, Samiee, Flame, Sniffles, Nutty, Cuddles, and Lumpy ran to the door and held it shut. Zer0, out of panic, went into the kitchen and got wood, hammers, and nails. "What's happening?" asked Muffin, not wanting to go check for fear of letting the cookies burn. "Don't worry about it!" said Zer0, not wanting to freak Muffin out. Muffin just shrugged and watched the cookies intently. "GUYS! HELP!" Zer0 said as everyone took planks of wood and nailed it to the doors and windows. After some time, the bear finally gave up and crawled away. "Guys," said Samiee, nicely, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" he asked angrily. Leif and Remmie gulped and nervously started to step back. Samiee immediatley looked at them, glaring at them with his red and blue eyes. Remmie cracked. "OKAY! I CONFESS!" Remmie exclaimed throwing his hands up the air. Leif sighed. "Allow me to explain, you see..."

_~Flashback~ (Insert Flasback music)_

_"Leif! I'll give you TWO of your favorite ice creams if you go in that creepy cave in there!" Remmie challanged. _

_"... Challange Accepted"_

_With Flippy and Flaky~_

_"So Flaky, I was wondering if you can give me advi-" Flippy was cut off from Flaky screaming. He turned to see that a bear was chasing Leif and Remmie. Flippy grabbed Flaky and started running. "WAIT! YOU HAVE TO HELP US!" yelled Remmie chasing after Flippy and Flaky. "HOW CAN I HELP YOU WHEN YOU HAVE THE BEAR NOW CHASING US TOO?" he yelled back. "... GOOD POINT!" Flippy facepalmed. Flaky forcefully pulled herself away from Flippy and stopped. Flippy turned, his eyes wide. "FLAKY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Flaky smiled, tears streaming from her eyes. "I-I will only drag y-you down Flippy... I-if we continue this, we'll both die.." It was true that Flippy was deadly slow when he was pulling at the frightened Flaky, but he didn't want to give up. "HOLY SHIT FLIPPY! FLAKY! HURRY!" Remmie yelled, flailing his arms. Flaky was now crying, but she still had a smile plastered on her face. "Don't worry, I'll be back by tomorr-" Flaky was cut off when the bear swiped her claws at her, impaling her skull and immediatley killing her. Flippy turned away from the sight, not wanting to flip out. He sucked in his tears and began running as fast as he could alongside with Remmie and Leif, giving them glares. _

_Stripes And Zer0~_

_"Man I'm beat, all that stuff we went through was wierd.." Zer0 said resting his head with his hands while walking. "... Don't you have something to do?" Stripes asked annoyed that Zer0 was following her around. _

_Before he can reply, a snicker was heard in back of them. They both turned and looked at a girl with long blue hair, she had grey eyes and was wearing a sky blue blouse with shorts. She wore white shoes with long black and blues stockings. She had a neckalace with a green silouhete of a pinetree, she had dark blue skunk ears and skunk tail. She was alongside with a girl with pink hair with a red bow, she had dark brown eyes. She had a long pink frilly dress with lacey shoes. She had light pink chipmunk ears and a chipmunk tail. "Urg, cowboy boots are soooo like, five years ago." Giggles The Chipmunk said, rolling her eyes. Petunia The Skunk looked worriedly at Stripes, who is glaring at them with fierce eyes, and back at Giggles. "Uhh... Giggles.. Don't you think that's kind of rude?" Petunia said, biting her lower lip. "OMG, Petunia, don't be such a little bitch, you know cowboy boot's are so URRGH" said Giggles, rolling her eyes and giggiling. "Don't worry Stripes, don't listen to that bitch." Zer0 said, looking at the pissed off Stripes. _

_Before Stripes can officially attack Giggles, a huge roar was heard. All of them turned and saw a huge bear chasing Remmie, Leif, and Flippy. "HELP!" they shouted as they approached the tree friends. "Holy fucking shit!" Zer0 screamed as he immediatley ran. "Don't fucking run to us!" Stripes yelled as she ran too. Soon, Petunia and Giggles began running with them. "OMG, don't leave us!" yelled Giggles. Stripes smirked evily and stuck her foot out, tripping Giggles. "You stupid slut! Look of what you did to my shoes!" Giggles complained as she fell on the hard cement. Stripes began to chuckle when Petunia looked in horror when the bear stepped on Giggles' head, crushing her skull with the long claws on his feet. "GIGGLES!" Petunia screamed when she was getting pulled by Zer0. "Leave her, she was a bitch to you anyways!" Zer0 cursed. _

_Filiva and Bailey~_

_"OH JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL!" Bailey screamed as Filiva was driving wildly around Happy Tree Town. "BAILEY SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CAN'T DRIVE WHEN YOU'RE YELLING!" 'This is the last time I'm offering a ride home to a drunken fool' Filiva thought as she was trying to ignore Bailey's shouts._

_"HOLY DINGLEBERRIES! A FUCKING BEAR!" Bailey screamed while flailing his arms. Filiva turned to look at him. "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, SH-" Filiva crashed into a pole. "#($&)%&!)$%&!" Bailey giggled. "Lawlz... you should pay more attention on the road, Filiva." Before Filiva can kill Bailey, a huge roar was heard. Bailey and Filiva turned to look at a monsturous bear. Bailey immediatley jumped out of the car, followed by Filiva. The bear was chasing Flippy, Lief, Remmie, Stripes, Zer0, and Petunia. "Oh shit." Bailey said, soon, the both ran alongside with the other tree friends._

_"What are we gonna do?" Remmie yelled as he was running out of breath. "We should go to were Samiee is at, he loves nature, dosen't he? He's problaby good with wild animals!" Flippy suggested. "Follow me then!" Stripes yelled as she got ahead of them and began to run quicker._

Samiee and the others stood there, listening to their stories till the very end. Before Samiee can strangle one of them, a familiar 'Bing!' was heard, and instantly Samiee ran to the kitchen.

~Somewhere In HTF Town~

"This is the last time you do a robbery without me, Lifty, Shifty." a teenage girl said as she led them out of the police station. The bloody, and beaten up Lifty and Shifty were clinging to her. "We're sorry sis, we'll never do it again!" they cried. She sighed. The teen had long green hair, with a green striped bow to keep the hair out of her eyes. She was rather tall, about 5'6. She had many piercings. One on her lip, the other on her racoon like ears, and the other on her nose. She also wore a small mask like the other twins. She wore a black Black Veil Brides shirt with baggy black jeans and black combat boots. She sighed, looking at Muffin's Bakery a few blocks away. "I swear I thought I saw Flippy getting chased by a bear..." Swifty The Racoon muttered under her breath. _'Flippy is a bear... He could've tamed him easily... Maybe he forgot...' _ Swifty shrugged while walking her brothers home.

**A/N: Yes, it's true that the animal, for example, Samiee's fox ears and tail, can communicate and tame any wild fox, that's one of the powers they have. I guess Flippy forgot beacause he was panicking. ._." Well, I'm recovering bit by bit, thanks for the support. My friend recommended me to take my mind off of things and continue writing as much as I can. I'm making a big and long chapter for Creator, so be patient guys. I'm going to include my other two OCs, Trick and Treat in this story too. Check out my profile if you want to look at Samiee or something. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wonder if you guys can hint where this story is coming from. **

**This is the 5th chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy**

Samiee enjoyed his day with his new friends that he made yesterday. He thought back when he burnt his mouth when he immediatley ate the cookies that Muffin took out of the oven. He chuckled to himself when Muffin and everyone else saw him gulp down a lot of water. They were stuck in the bakery for a bit, beacause of everyone planking up the bakery. Flippy and Zer0 we're being bullied by Moku and Stripes, beacause they could've ward off the bear easily. Samiee smiled at the thought.

He stared at the alarm when it went off. _'When am I going to ever sleep...?' _ he thought. He frowned for a bit, then smiled. _'Oh well.'_ He did his daily routine, and left the house. "I should hang out with my friends today!" Samiee said. "Maybe my new friends..". He walked to Flame's new house. It had a nice red porch, with a dead garden. Samiee winced at the poor plants. "... he DID just move in.." he mumbled to himself. He walked to Flame's orange house, avoiding the dead garden. He knocked on the door. THe door slowly opened. Soon, the fox poked his head out. "Hi Samiee!" he said, smiling. "Hey Flame, I was wondering if this afternoon if you wanted to hang out!" Samiee exclaimed. Flame's widened. He bit his lower lip. "You mean... this afternoon as in THIS afternoon?" he asked, stuttering a bit. "Of course silly." Samiee said, giggiling. "Uh... I can't... I ... uh... have to... attend my garden..." Flame said, pointing at the dead garden. Samiee's ears perked up. "That's very important I guess!" Samiee said, scratching the back of his head, smiling. "You want me to help?" Samiee said eagirly. "NO!" Flame yelled, but then softened his voice. "Uh.. I mean no... It's fine.." he said, faking a smile. Samiee's ears dropped. "Uh... okay then?" Samiee walked off when the door closed.

_'Hmm... Flame's busy with his garden... I guess that's important... Nevertheless, I can go talk to Moku...' _ He reached Moku's house. It was a regular brown house. He approched it and knocked. THe door flew opened. Samiee was startled. "Ah, Hey Moku, I was wondering if-" Samiee trailed off when he looked at Moku. Her eyes were red. She was wearing a black tank top and white, skull printed boxers along with gloves. Her tail was shaped into a spear. She had a creepy smile on her face. "What do you want?" she asked. Samiee shook his head and continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon.." Samiee asked. Moku (she's actually Sai but Samiee dosen't know.) bit her lower lip. "You mean this afternoon as in THIS afternoon?" she quietly said. "Strange... Flame said that too... but YES! This afternoon!" Samiee said. Moku glanced around. "Uhh.. I can't.. I uhhh.. have to take care of my crow, Omen..." Moku said. Samiee looked past Moku and saw a large crow sitting on the sofa, looking healthy. "But Moku, your crow looks perfectly fine." Samiee said pointing at the crow. Moku turned to look at Omen. "Oh.. uh... really? Hold on.." Moku closed the door. A small "Sorry" was heard and a few crow cries were heard after that. She opened he door and Omen was a total mess. "Yep... I have to take care Omen.." Moku said, laughing nervously. Samiee's ears dropped down and stared into Moku's red eyes, staring at her for a long time. "Okay.." he said as he walked off.

Two Hours Later.

"How is this possible? Flame needs to attend the garden, Moku needs to take care of Omen, Stripes is working on a case, Zer0 said it's is napping day, Swifty says she needs to hit the books and study for a history exam, Bailey is working on an art project, Sid needs to buy more magic supplies, Muffin is making a big order, Leif got stuck with Remmie with another adventure, Mr. Pickles promised he'll hang out with Lammy, Flippy is applying a job at the carnival, Filiva is off to protect the barrier AGAIN, and Flaky needs to rest more of the death she recently had... And they all said the same thing... 'As in this afternoon?' ... Is it me or is these reasons sound like... excuses?" Samiee said to himself, his ears fell down to that possible conclusion. He was walking around the woods. He knew his friends weren't always busy. Tears threaten to fall. "They don't want to be my friends anymore...?" one single tear fell down from his cheek. "... but I don't want to be alone... Alone.." Samiee's eyes grew wide. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" he screamed in the woods. He let all his rage on a tree stump with his katana. He then heard cracking sounds. His ears perked up. He quickly hid in the bushes.

He waited and saw Sid quietly walking around. _'I thought he was buying potions... That liar!" _ he thought angrily, looking at Sid. Sid looked around cautiously. A deep glow of purple imitted the tree stump that Samiee was slashing earlier, and it lifted up. Sid smiled and walked away. _'...' _Samiee began to stalk Sid, wondering where he was going. _'Why would he lie to me?'_ He thought, a slight tear falling slowly. He soon lost Sid beacause of his transporting spell. He sat against a tree. "Why would my friends lie to me?" he said to himself. He sat there, sitting, his eyes were dull and were staring at the flowing leaves under him. He sat there about a good two hours, just staring at the leaves, thinking of nothing.

"Hey Samiee! I've been looking for you! Can you come with me? I gotta show you something!" said Muffin, who appeared behind the tree that Samiee was sitting on. Behind Muffin was Flippy, he was kind of jumpy. They waited for Samiee to look up with excited eyes, but he never looked up, his head was hung low. Flippy stopped shaking. Silence took over the forest. Muffin touched Samiee's shoulder.

"Samiee, are you okay?"

Muffin and Flippy gasped when they saw Samiee's face. His heterochromia eyes, one blue eye and one red eye were just completely red.

"Oh... Hey..." Samiee said without smiling, he looked at Flippy and Muffin with dull red eyes and stared down the ground again. Muffin glanced at Flippy, biting her lower lip. Flippy shrugged with a worried expression. They never seen Samiee's eyes change before. Muffin sighed and knelt beside Samiee. "Wanna come with us to see something awesome?" Muffin said, smiling. Samiee slightly glanced at Muffin. His cheeks were a bit flushed from Muffin being so close to him. He glanced the other way, avoiding her gaze. "No." he said bluntly. Muffin cocked her head, then poked Samiee. Samiee moved his arm away and scooted away. Muffin looked hurt and stood up. "Don't you want to hang out with us, Samiee?" Muffin quivered. Samiee glanced at Muffin, then at Flippy. "No." he said again. Flippy sighed. Muffin and Flippy left for about 15 minutes. Then they came back.

Flippy sat next to Samiee. Closely. Samiee's face was completely red and looked the opposite direction. Flippy sat there in thought for a moment, then he thought of something. "Let's count shoulders Samiee!" he said cheerfully. Samiee glanced at him, the blush drainig away. Flippy has never seen Samiee so serious and so cold. "Fuck off Flippy, I'm not in the mood." he said and looked the opposite direction again. Flippy sat there with him for about three minutes, trying to understand what he just said. Samiee had never said that to anyone. Not even Lumpy. Muffin worriedly glanced at Flippy. Flippy shook his head and decided to ignore this. "One..." Flippy said as he touched his right shoulder, "Two..." his left shoulder, "Three..." he touched Samiee's left shoulder, which made Samiee flinched. Before Samiee can pull away, Flippy said "Four!" and reached his arm all around Samiee's right arm.

You get the image, correct?

Samiee sat there, without moving a muscle, then he turned completely red. He was pratically a tomatoe. Flippy looked at him, smiling and holding him tighter. He glanced at Muffin, and then winked. Muffin nodded and whispered:

"Now."

Stripes came from above the tree they were sitting on and pinned Samiee on the ground. Samiee snarled as soon as he found out what was happening. Stripes flinched. Never had Samiee snarled at her like that. Samiee took this a oppurtunity and kicked her off. Flippy quickly was about to grab him, but then Samiee took out his katana like lightning. "Don't fucking touch me." he said angrily, his red eyes glowing. Flippy looked at him, tears forming in his eyes. "What happened to you?" Samiee's eyes grew wide, before he can reply, Zer0 grabbed him behind and got him on a headlock, throwing the katana out of his hands. "C'mon Samiee, you're coming with us!" he pleaded. Samiee just simply jumped and kicked Zer0 in the shins, knocking him off. (A/N: Don't know if that's possible, but whatevs.) Zer0 looked at Samiee with disbealief. Never had Samiee hurted any of his friends. Samiee grabbed his tossed katana and gripped it by his side.

"Get out of here." he said, pointing at a random tree with his blade. Swifty came out cautiously, looking at the others, who are just staring at Samiee with confusment and possibly fear. "Listen Samiee, we can just talk this out right? We can help you, we're you're friends." Swifty said. Samiee chuckled darkly. "Friends? No such thing." his chuckled turned to a stifle laugh. He stopped immediatley like if the joke was wiped away from his mind. Swifty stared at him and noticed his red eyes. She knew what was going on. She sighed and looked at Muffin. "I thought you were soppose to keep him distracted!" she said. Muffin turned red and looked down. "Yeah but... Sniffles told me to make a big order for him.." she said kicking the leaves. "Do you know how Samiee gets when he's left alone for more than an hour? DO YOU?" Swifty pratically screamed at Muffin for knowing so little about Samiee.

Muffin flinched at the harsh tone. Samiee glared at all the tree friends, climbed up a tree and layed there, his katana still in his hand. "Leave me alone." He laughed softly every few minutes and then just immediatley stop and some point. Swifty sighed. She recalled everyone in a group and started to whisper among themselves. Soon, they left. Samiee rolled his eyes. "Finally." he took a small nap. He dreamt of newts and llamas.

He woke up by the tree shaking. He looked down to see Flippy and Bailey shaking the tree widly. "Stop it." he said. They both looked up, smiled, and continued to shake the tree. Samiee climbed immediatley down to attack them, but once he stepped on the ground, a huge cage fell from the sky and trapped him, then Flame and Filvia sat on it, the combined weight kept the cage down. Moku emerged from some bushes, smiling with her work. He looked up to see Bailey and Flippy looking the opposite way, ignoring the menacing glare Samiee had given them. Samiee grew enraged and grabbed his katana to cut the cage, but then he realized it was gone. "What the-?"

"Looking for this~?" said Zer0, popping out of a random tree with Samiee's blade in hand.

Samiee growled menacingly. He looked at everyone appear from bushes and trees. It was Stripes, Muffin, Sid, Flaky, Sniffles, Swifty and a tall man with a epic mustache and a top hat, he wore a fancy suit and had dark green hair- Mr. Pickles. He growled louder and louder. They all approached the cage and watched him. Samiee reached out of the bars and swiped his small claws at anybody. He almost hit Sid, who showed no hint of emotion, as usual. He approached Samiee closely. Samiee began to back off, sensing something wierd from him, with a menacing glare. Sid mumbled something, and a deep purple glow emitted from inside the cage, soon a huge vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips and cookies in the top with the bottom of clean cut wood appeared. There was a tag attached to it as well, Samiee looked at it. _'To: Samiee. From: Your dear friends. Happy Birthday.'_ Samiee stood there, looking at the tag. Then he looked back up.

Everyone sighed in relief when they saw his normal eyes again, and that smile too. He wiped a tear from the blue eye. "Thanks guys.." he said. Flame and Filvia got off the cage and Moku pulled it off of while Samiee who was already eating the ice cream. With a mumble of Sid's words, appeared party tables and presents and ballons and such. Samiee's smile grew wider. He finished his delicious ice cream. He looked at Muffin and Flippy, and hung his head low. "I'm so sorry..." Flippy rubbed his head, "Don't sweat it Samiee, Happy Birthday." Flippy smiled, and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Samiee stood there for about five minutes, turned completely red, and fell back, dazed. Muffin laughed at Samiee's reaction. Flippy layed down near Samiee, followed by Muffin too. Zer0 looked over and followed the suit. In minutes, everyone was laying down, forming a perfect circle. Everyone looked at the clouds. Samiee frowned from what has happened today, he has never been so cold to his friends like that. Muffin turned to look at Samiee and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't worry Samiee." she said, smiling giving him a cookie. Samiee's frown turned into a smile, a sad one. He took the cookie and ate it in one bite.

Stripes stood up. Everyone looked at her. Stripes smiled evily and screamed "DOG PILE ON SAMIEE!" as she tackled Samiee. Samiee began to shriek when everyone started to pile on him. Everybody was having fun. Samiee smiled at thought of his friends. He was foolish to bealive that he didn't have any. _'Friends...'_

**Well, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if your OC wasn't included enough, I tried my best! D: The story was based on an episode of My Little Pony, when Pinkie Pie forgets her birthday and everyone seems to ignore her, 'cuz they're planning her party. And now you know why Samiee hates being alone, he becomes anti-social and a total prick, nevertheless, there's still Samiee in him. I'm going to make the following OCs the main characters:**

**Muffin**

**Swifty**

**Stripes**

**Zer0 **

**To my point of view, I feel like Samiee values them more. You'll find out why. Sorry for the other OCs, you will be included as much as I can think of. Why does Swifty know stuff more than anyone else about Samiee? You'll soon find out.~ **

**Reviews are appreaciated**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the 6th chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy. **

Remmie woke up with a happy sigh. _'Yesterday was fun! Climbing mountains is the funnest thing I've done with Leif... so far.'_ he thought, smiling to himself, _'Too bad we missed Samiee's birthday party...'_ he frowned at the thought. "Maybe Leif and I should stop by his house sometime.." he mumbled to himself, stroking back his spikey black hair. He jumped off of bed and changed into his regular attire. _'Better call Leif too..'_ he quietly thought as he ate breakfast. He grabbed his phone from the counter and punched in Leif's phone number. "Hello?" Leif answered.

"Hey Leif! I was wondering if you wanna come over to Samiee's to wish him a late Happy Birthday!" replied Remmie.

There was a short silence for a few seconds.

"Okay."

"Great! I'll see you later then!" Remmie hunged up and finished his breakfast happily.

Elsewhere~

Samiee returned from the book store, holding the book Samiee's been dying for. "Death Note: L Changes The World..." he sighed happily looking at the amazing art in the book cover. He hugged it tightly and continued walking. A few minutes, he heard some shreiking. He turned to see Lifty, Shifty and Swifty running away from Stripes, who is on duty. AGAIN. Swifty was facepalming and was ahead of the others. She carried a light brown sack with her. Samiee was distracted and ran into someone. He fell, his book away from his hands. He gasped when the book was about to fall in a puddle of water. He immediatley grabbed his katana and catched it with the side of his blade. Barely. He struggled to keep it balanced and slowly retreaded the blade, taking his book and holding it closely. He looked up to see that he ran into Remmie.

"I'm so sorry Samiee! Are you okay? " Remmie said holding out his hand to pick him up.

Samiee grabbed the hand. "It's fine. I'm fine." Sammie replied with a smile.

Samiee looked over to Remmie's shoulder to see Leif standing there.

Remmie smiled and hugged Samiee. "Happy late Birthday." he said. Leif nodded. Samiee smiled. "Thank you." When Remmie let go, Leif approached Samiee with a box. "Happy late Birthday." he said. Samiee took the box eagerly, placing the book under his arm. It seemed light. Did he just hear a sound in there? "Well, aren't you gonna open it?" said Zer0, appearing from the bushes randomly. Remmie jumped on Leif, while Leif reflexibly holded him bridal style. Leif sighed and rolled his eyes while Remmie was shaking, staring at Zer0. Samiee looked at Zer0 surprisingly. "What are you doing here?" before Zer0 can reply, a man about his 40s walked down the street, holding what appears to be a Chucky Doll. The man had a huge light orange afro, wearing a gold disco suit and white block heels, he had dark orange bear ears and tail. His orange eyes revieled a develish look in his face.

Zer0 immediatley sank back down the bushes, eyes wide. "Hey there guys, have you seen Zer0?" Disco Bear said with a smirk. "N-no.." Samiee stuttered, looking down. Remmie giggled and said no while Leif just shook his head. Disco Bear raised an eyebrow at them, but shrugged and continued walking down the street. Zer0 appeared slowly from the bushes again with a sigh of relief. Zer0's eyes lightened up. "Hey are you gonna open the present, Samiee?" he said. Samiee looked at the box. "Might as well..." Remmie and Leif looked at Samiee excitedly. "Hey what's the commotion here?" Stripes said, approaching the crowd, she was still in her uniform. Remmie began to stutter. "N-nothing here Officer Stripes!" he said. Leif facepalmed and sighed. Stripes glanced at Samiee with a suspicious look.

"Open it." she said.

Samiee gulped and opened the box slowly. He saw a furry little ball in there, it was alive, considering the soft breathing. Soon the little ball started to twitch a bit, and it unopened itself slowly. "It's... cute." Zer0 said, gazing at a small baby squirrel. It was only wearing a small red bandana tied around his neck. Stripes took the box and examined it closely. "Hmmm..." she gave it back to Samiee. "Seems legal." Samiee smiled. Remmie beamed a smile. "Do you like him? I know you have an intrest in nature." Remmie said. "Like it? I LOVE IT! Thank you!" Samiee said, as he tickled the fuzzy squirrel in the stomach. "How'd you tame it?" Stripes said, eyeing Remmie and Leif. "I asked Nutty to help me out, in exchange for candy, of course." replied Leif. Stripes kept looking at them, eyes narrowed. "Okey dokey wokey..." she said as she walked backwards slowly. Zer0 began to bust up, seeing the My Little Pony reference. "Ahhh, Pinkie Pie..."

As Samiee began to walk to his house, he ran into Moku. "Hey Moku! How's it going?" Moku breifly glanced at him and continued walking. "Geez... I guess it's her time of the month.." Samiee jokingly muttered. He felt something zipped past his face, that something was a kunai, it barely left a cut on his cheek. He immediatley turned around and saw Moku, enraged by the comment, she held many kunais and shurikens in her hands. Samiee would've defended himself with his katana, but his hands were full with his book and his new pet squirrel. So he ran. Moku ran after him, throwing her kunais and shuriken. "Dammit! Does she ever run out of these things?" he cursed as he ducked his head from a shuriken. He zoomed past Muffin and Flame. "Uh hey Sam-" Muffin was cut off when the pissed off puma zoomed past them too. When they were out of sight, Muffin leaned into Flame. "You think we should've helped him?" she asked worriedly. Flame looked at the direction Moku and Samiee had disapeared to. "... naaaa..." Flame replied.

"Moku! I'm sorry!" cried Samiee as he dodged another shuriken from the right. "You're gonna get it this time, fox boy!" Moku yelled as she threw another kunai. Samiee reached his home, closed a door, which imedialtey was struck by more kunais and shuriken, and held against it as Moku began to pund on it. Soon she gave up and left. Samiee sighed happily, his eyes closed. "You forgot about me." a voice said. Samiee quickly opened his eyes to see Swifty sitting on his orange sofa. "How'd you get here?" Samiee said. "Are you serious? Helloooo?" Swifty said as she pointed at her mask. Samiee resisted to smack himself for being stupid. "You said you were gonna help me wiith my homework." Swifty said, taking out Algebra homework. Samiee rolled his eyes. "I don't know why do you have to do homework in the summer, Swifty, your gonna tire yourself out." Samiee said, setting down his pet squirrel down and his book in a small black table in front of the couch. "It will look good when I get a job." Swifty replied, looking at the squirrel.

"Where'd you get him from?"

"Late birthday present."

"Ah, did you like my present?" Swifty said, smiling.

"The Black Veil Brides shirt? Hmm, I guess, but I'm more into Owl City. Don't get me wrong, I listen to them, but they don't fit my style.." he replied. Samiee was in the kitchen making coffee.

"How can you say that? BVB kicks ass!" she said, while struggiling on a problem.

Samiee took a piece of grape, cutted it in half, took the seed out, and gave it to his squirrel. The squirrel eagerly took it and ate it. "I guess.." he said, eating the other half. He took the homework paper from Swifty and finished all her problems in minutes. "Wow... How can you understand this?" Swifty said, looking over Samiee's shoulders. Samiee just shrugged. Swifty looked over the squirrel and remembered something. "Where's Trick and Treat?" she said, looking around the house. "Hanging around with Sid, they ARE his ghosts.." Samiee said, walking in the kitchen again serving the coffe in two orange coffee cups. "Coffee?" he offered. Swifty smiled and took it eagerly. Samiee sat next to her with happy sigh. "Remember when we were kids?" said Samiee, looking at Swifty. Swifty looked at him. "Yeah... Our lives sucked.." Swifty said, stifiling a laugh. "Yeah.. They treated us diffrently.. beacause of our 'special' talents.." Samiee said rather sadly. Swifty looked at the ceiling. "But we're better now... Right?" she said. Samiee smiled. "Of course."

Swifty looked at the squirrel. "What're you gonna name him?" Swifty asked curiously. Samiee looked at the fur ball munching away his grape. "Hmmm... Pepe." he said. Swifty riaised an eyebrow.

"Pepe?"

"Yep."

Swifty laughed. "Okay.."

Both began to talk. To how many days they have left until the returned to school to about videogames and bands. The two began to laugh.

Out of nowhere, a army truck busted through the side of Samiee's house. Swifty yelped as she quickly hid under the couch. Samiee stood up. "What in Celestia's sake did you do?" Samiee yelled as Bailey jumped off the truck, whisky bottle in hand. "Reeeellaaaax Hermit, I just want you to put on this smexy hat~" replied Bailey, swaying side to side. Swifty crawled from under the sofa. "Bailey, what are you doing here?" asked Swifty. "YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH WHEN MEN ARE TALKING!" screamed Bailey, pointing at Swifty. "Now hold on just a minute Baile-" Samiee was cut off when Filivia busted through another wall with a grenade. "BAILEY YOU FUCKTARD! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I TRUST YOU WITH MY TRUCK!" she cried. Bailey turned around, and turned back. "Well, Hermit, nice talking to you." Bailey said as he skipped away, laughing. Filivia chased him, throwing grenades randomly, killing a few tree friends in the process. Samiee looked at the big gap in his wall. "I understand that anything that gets destroyed comes back the next day, but I'm not gonna be able to go through the night like this.." he muttered to himself. Swifty looked at Samiee. "You can sleep over if you want." Swifty offered. Samiee thought about it. "Sure.."

Swifty's eyes lit up. "and you know what?"

"Yes?"

"We can invite other people! WE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER PARTY!" Swifty cried happily.

Samiee smiled at the idea. "Okay!"

**A/N: Well, you know, review and stuff. The tree friends are gonna have a sleep over party! What can go wrong? :D Apparantly a lot of things. ._.**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the 7th chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy.**

"Come on in guys!" Swifty called out as he let Belize, Toothy, and Mr. Pickles came in. Samiee looked around Swifty's house. It was the best house the town has ever seen. A four story house with a lot of rooms. Samiee peered into a large room, it had a lot of beeping lights and video games. The door had a sign that said _'Video Game Room' ..._ "I guess this is how you live when you embark your life in crime..." Samiee mumbled as he saw Lifty and Shifty snickering on the staircase, eyeing everyone who came in. Stripes gave them suspicious looks. Right now, Stripes, Zer0, Muffin, Belize, Toothy, Mr. Pickles, and a few other people we're in the big living room. Samiee nervously approached Swifty, who was waiting by the door. "Ehh... How many people did you invite?" Samiee said looking at the crowd in the living room. Each had their own little backpack and a sleeping bag in their arms.

Swifty was lost in thought for a few seconds, then shrugged. Samiee sighed and then thought of something. "SWIFTY! Did... you invite M-moku?" Samiee stuttered. Swifty looked at him. "Of course, she's new, isn't she? I thought we should get to know each other, including Flame." Swifty replied. Samiee just had a mini heart attack. Just if on cue, the door went off by the knocking. Swifty opened the door, and Moku came in alongside with Flame. Moku(Sai) looked at Samiee and snickered evily. Flame tackled-hug Samiee. "Hey Samiee! This sleepover party is gonna be awesome! This is the biggest house I've seen around here!" Flame exclaimed. Moku continued to laugh and left to the living room. Samiee grew nervous and glanced at the giggiling Moku.

"Uhh... Yeah.." he laughed nervously.

One Hour Later~

"So... Many... People.." Samiee mumbled as he saw a lot of tree friends running around the house. Samiee began to wonder if Swifty invited the whole town. Of course, it was a exageration. He looked around to see Sid, he seemed that he was talking to himself. Sid was sitting by himself in the kitchen, a drink on one hand, and his whiteboard in the other. He was wearing white silk pajamas that matched his hair. Samiee approached him to say hi, but the closer he got, the more you can see two hazy figures behind him. Samiee freaked out, but then realized it was Trick and Treat. Trick was a small boy with long jet black hair that becomes spiky in the back. He was wearing a light brown shirt with black shorts. He would usually wear a lolita hat hanging by his head with a blue rose and a blue ribbon on it, with a fancy black and blue suit, but Samiee guessed even ghosts can change their clothes in sleepovers. He had black wolf ears and a tail. As he approached them even more, Treat began to make its image. She was little girl, with a long blue gown and a black heart eyepatch covering her left eye. She had deep blue eyes and long black hair. She also had wolf ears and a tail.

"Hey Trick, Treat, and Sid!" Samiee said as he sat down on the table. Sid looked at him and smiled. _'Hey :)' _his whiteboard said. Trick and Treat snickered. "Hey Samiee." they both said.

Meanwhile~

_'I've finally found him... after all these years of getting seperated, I've finally found him!'_ his long fuzzy black tail tipped with green twitched in excitment. The teen was crossing the barrier between Happy Tree Town and the world. _'He's... over there...'_ he said as he turned to the biggest house in the town. It was even visible through the forest. The boy giggled.

Back to these people~

"Hey Stripes!" Zer0 and Muffin said as they both sat down next to Stripes. Zer0 was wearing a white T shirt with black pajama bottoms, while Muffin wore a purple T shirt with brown pajama bottoms with mini pictures of muffins and cookies. They were at the highest floor of this house, which provided a large window with a beautiful view of the town. Stripes was looking out the window. "Oh... hey." she said. She was lost in thought. Stripes wore an orange tank top with black knee-high shorts. Zer0 and Muffin looked at eachother. "Uhh, Stripes, what's wrong?" Muffin said, touching her shoulder. Stripes looked at her. "Something dosen't feel right..." Stripes trailed off. Zer0 looked out the window. Did he just see some rustling in the Happy Tree Forest? Problaby his imagination. "Do you think it was right to pull Filivia and Splendon't from their duties to protect the barrier?" Stripes asked, biting her lower lip. Muffin pat her back. "Don't worry about it Stripes! Here, have a cookie." Muffin replied as she gave her a cookie. Stripes smiled and took it. "Thanks."

"Now let's go downstairs, people might be worrying us.." Zer0 said, while getting up and extending his hand to pick up Stripes. Stripes picked herself up, ignoring Zer0's hand and walked off downstairs. Zer0 looked at Muffin, while Muffin just shrugged and walked downstairs behind Muffin. "Guys wait up!" Zer0 said as he followed Muffin.

Filivia's ears tiwtched a bit. "I know you're there." she said. A boy with long red hair approached her. He had ruby eyes behind a blue mask. He was wearing a red T shirt with blue pajama bottoms. He had red squirrel ears and a tail. "Ah shoot. I wanted to scare you." Spledon't the Squirrel said, chuckiling. "Have you been sensing it too?" Filivia asked. They were at the roof top of Swifty's house. Filivia's pajama outfit was a black tank top with dark green shorts. "Yes. Who do you think got in?" Spledon't asked, sitting next to her. Filivia blushed a bit and looked the opposite way. "I don't know, but he's not one of us." she said, flickering her fiery red cat tail.

"... and that's how I was born!" Remmie said, giggiling. Leif chuckled and looked around the room. Remmie wore a blue muscle shirt with black shorts while Leif wore a silver T shirt with blue pajama bottoms. Leif stared at Splendon't approaching him.

"Leif, I need your help, someone on the outside world came here, and he's not one of us."

Before Leif can reply, Bailey, who happened to eavesdrop the conversation blurted the same line out. "SOMEONE ENTERED THE BARRIER?" he yelled out loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing. They all looked at Splendon't, who looked like he wanted to kill Bailey. A boy with a yellow one-piece suit pajama with long yellow hair and a white tuff of hair in the middle stood up from his conversation with Giggles. She wore a pink tank top with pink booty shorts. The teen had long yellow bunny ears and a white fuzzy tail. "Someone crossed the barrier?" asked Cuddles The Rabbit. Splendon't looked at him. "Yes..."

"Well... is he friendly?" a boy with short purple hair with freckles said, he also wore a purple one-piece pajama as well, he had purple beaver ears and a tail. Splendon't sighed. "I don't know, but I know he is not one of us.." he replied to Toothy The Beaver's question. "So it's a he...?" Disco Bear asked disapointantley. Disco Bear wore a white muscle shirt with sparkly yellow pajama bottoms. All the girls looked at him with angry expressions.

_'I wonder who it is... :o'_ read Sid's whiteboard. Trick and Treat snickered. Samiee looked at them. "Sometimes..." Trick began, "... the past just loves catching the present..." Treat finished. Then they disapeared. "Just ignore them Samiee.." Flippy said, who was also sitting with them on the table. "Yeah Samiee, they're pretty odd." Mr. Pickles said. Flippy wore a black muscle shirt with green knee-high shorts while Mr. Pickles wore a green T shirt with black pants, he was still wearing a top hat.

"Look, it's the first time someone entered the barrier that's not one of us besides Mr. Pickles, but he was Lammy's companion when she came." Spendon't began, before he can continue, Remmie inturrupted. "So is he a... human?" he asked fearfully. Splendon't sighed. "Of course not." Samiee's ears perked up. "So what is he?" he asked, biting his lower lip. Splendon't opened his mouth, then closed it. He was about to say something, but got inturrupted by Filivia. "No one knows what he is until we greet him. We're not even sure if it's a friend or a foe..." she said. "W-what if... h-he's a f-foe?" asked Flaky timidly. Soon, everyone started to panic. Splendon't and Splendid flew above the crowd. "OKAY LISTEN UP! The key word is not to panic!"

"Hey, where's Zer0?" asked Muffin out loud. True to her word, Zer0 had disappeared. Then the lights went out. Samiee clinged to Flippy immediatley. Everyone started to panic again. "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled out Flaky, everyone shutted their mouths and stared at Flaky fearfully. Flaky grew nervous and timidly shook her head at Splendid.

"Thank you Flaky." Splendid said. "Okay everyone! Me, Splendon't, Filivia, Stripes, Leif, and Sid will go check out the barrier to see if it has any flaws. Flame, Remmie, Muffin, Samiee, Swifty, Cuddles, Petunia and Flaky will go look for Zer0 while Flippy, Mr. Pickles, Toothy, Sai, Belize, Disco Bear, and Giggles will split up and look around for the intruder. The rest of you, stay here." Everyone nodded.

"Who's Sai?" asked Samiee. "I am." Sai said as she came out randomly from the bathroom. Samiee tilted his head.

"I thought your name was Moku."

"Yeah, that's my other self."

"Like Flippy?" Samiee asked a little hint of curiousity.

"... What do you mean?"

"Oh... that's right your new... nevermind."

"..."

"After this we'll still have our sleepover, right?" Remmie asked, pulling Leif's shirt. Leif nodded and left Remmie when Splendon't signaled him over.

Splendid's group~

"Why do you guys want me in your group?" Stripes asked, crossing her arms while walking. Splendid turned around and smiled. "'Cuz I like you being here with me." Stripes blushed a bit and looked the opposite way with a frown. "Hmph."

"So, Sid, you'll take the East side of the barrier, since that's the side of the intruder came in, after all, you DID made this barrier, correct?" Sid nodded. _'I shall do my best ^ ^' _his whiteboard said. "Okay, Splendid, you cover North, Spledon't covers South, and Leif, Stripes and I will cover West." All of them nodded and sperated. "That's why you wanted Stripes and I? To lend you an extra hand beacause you don't have any powers?" Leif asked. Filivia was quiet and continued walking. "... How strong is this person, Filivia?" Stripes asked. "... You don't want to know..." Filivia asked her voice shaky, eyes wide, avoiding the faces of Leif and Stripes.

Flippy's group~

Flippy's group has seperated into smaller groups to cover more ground. Flippy was with Sai, Mr. Pickles, and Belize while Toothy was with Disco Bear and Giggles.

"This isn't fair, I wanted to go with Toothy." Belize pouted as they team were waiting outside the bank. "No one gives a shit, Belize." Sai said, rolling her eyes. Mr. Pickles gave Sai a look, and sighed, rubbing his temples. Flippy left the bank, making sure to lock it. "All cleared, no robbery whatsoever." Flippy said as he slightly jogged to them. "Great. Can we go back now?" Sai asked. "Patience." was all Mr. Pickles could muster up. Belize poked Sai's cheek. "Why are you such a meanie?"

Sai immediatley slapped his hand away. "I'm not mean, your just a pussy."

"Sai! Don't be so rude to Belize!" said Flippy, patting Belize's head. "You know it's a fact." Sai said, rolling her eyes. Mr. Pickles looked like he would blow up any second. Until he heard a crash. He turned to look at a orange house with a beautiful garden. The lights were on. "How about that house? It looks suspicous." Mr. Pickles calmly said, pointing at the orange house. Flippy looked at the house. "Samiee's house? Isn't he back at Swifty's house?" Everyone looked at each other, the booked it to Samiee's house.

"Damn, it's locked." Flippy yelled as he turned the doorknob furiously. "Stand back." Sai warned, Flippy stood back and Sai busted down the door like it was nothing. "... I could've done that." Belize said. "..."

Mr. Pickles ran in the house. "STOP INTRUDER!" he yelled as he pointed at the figure hiding in the shadows.

Samiee's group~

"Okay Pepe, you're going to help me find a boy with crazy black hair with red bear ears and a tail, okay?" Samiee said, putting Pepe in the air vents. Pepe nodded and skidded off.

"Okay, Swifty and Flaky, you'll look around the first floor, Cuddles and Petunia will have the second floor, Flame and Remmie will have the third floor, and Muffin and I will do the fourth floor and look for the power switch." everyone nodded and went to their floors.

Swifty~

"Have you found him yet?" Swifty called as she was in the Video Games room. "N-no... but I found this..." Flaky called out as she quickly walked out of the basement. In her hands was a chicago "HOOTERS" cap. Swifty's eyes went wide. "Oh God."

Cuddles~

"It's okay Petunia, it's just a spider." Cuddles laughed as he blowed the cowbweb of a spider. Petunia quivered a bit. "It's... so dusty in here..." she said as she looked around the Library Room. "Okay Petunia, you check the right side, I check left." Cuddles started. Petunia nodded slowly and walked off wearily, avoiding the dust and untidiness of the books.

Cuddles stepped dead on his tracks when he reached at the end of the left side of the library. _'IT'S BEEN SO LONG'_ ... those thin but noticible words were written across the wall. Cuddles wasn't even sure if it was blood or ink, it was too dark to see. "Petunia?" he called out.

"Y-yes?"

"We have to get out of here."

Remmie~

"OKEY DOKEY! Flame! You take Shifty's room! I take Lifty's room!" Remmie exclaimed. Flame nodded and slowly jogged to Shifty's room. "Wow." he called out when he saw a lot of fancy things. "It's... kinda dark in here." Flame said. He flicked his finger and suddenly got lit on fire, like a candle. Two faces appeared in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Remmie turned around from Lifty's room. "Flame?"

No reply.

Samiee~

"Did you hear that?" said Samiee, his sensitive ears picking up Flame's scream. "No?" Muffin said, looking down the stairs they climbed up. Samiee just shool the thought away and looked down the hall. It was dark. Really dark. "Oh.. uhmm.. Muffin?" he began, fretting his fingers together.

"Yeah Samiee?"

"Can I just stay here or something?"

"Why?"

"Oh.. just cuz..." _'I can't tell her I'm afraid of the dark! She'll think I'm a pussy!' _ he thought unhappily. Muffin narrowed her eyes at him and smiled.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" she asked like if he just read his mind. Samiee began to blush. "N-no!... I'm afraid of what's in it..." he said quietly. Muffin sighed. "Oh Samiee." she giggled as she reached her arm out. "Here, hold onto my arm and close your eyes." Samiee was hesitating first, but took her arm. He then began to blush madly considering that her skin was soft.

"What's wrong Samiee? Your face seems warm." Muffin asked as she was walking through the darkness. "O-oh i-it's nothing! I s-swear!" he stuttered out. "Okay then." There was an awkward silence between the two. The only thing that was heard was the sound that barefoots made through the cement ground. "We're here." said Muffin. Muffin reached at the end of the hallway and was looking for the lights. When she finally found them, she flicked them on.

The house was flooded with light again. Samiee squinted at the sudden brightness and once he got used to the lighting, he gasped, eyes wide. Muffin herself was completely frozen with fear.

Standing just cenitmeters away from them was a teen taller than them. He had large messy black hair with two thin stripes of green hair hanging at the opposite ends. He had a neon green demon-like eye while the right eye was covered by a white hospital eyepatch. He had a unatrual long fang sticking at the corner of his mouth. He wore a black shirt with a picture of a green spray-canned cloud in the middle. He also wore black cargo shorts with neon green suspenders. He had black and green googgles hanging by his neck with a green turtle neckalace. He wore black fingerless gloves, but insted of fingers, they were small silver claws. He had no ears showing loosely, but he did have a black long furry tail tipped with neon green swaying side to side. Next to him was a uncoussious Zer0, bleeding by his side. Pepe was laying on top of Zer0's stomach, also knocked out.

He brought his hands to his hips and smirked. "I missed you." he said.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! **

**I was gonna make Samiee hold Muffin's hand, but I did promise Muffin that Samiee wouldn't hit on her and such.**

**I belive Petunia is pretty moderate, normal nice girl that gets bullied by Giggles often, so we're being nice to her. **

**Who is this wierdo Samiee and Muffin are facing? Friend or foe? Will Remmie have is sleepover party? Will Lumpy finally catch AppleJack? **

**I actually drew the mysterious dude by the way, I loved the coloring I added, will be posted on my DeviantArt tomorrow or today. (It's 12:36 am, 5/10/2012) **

**I am content as a panda~ :D**

**Reviews are greatly apreaciated.**

**With All Due Respect, **

**Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just realized that sometimes I put the name "Belize" instead of "Bailey". I'm REALLY sorry about that! D: In reply to Stripes, Russell, Lumpy, and Pop are considered adults to me. And this is a sleepover party. Awkward much? Sorry about that. ^ ^"**

**This is the 8th chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy.**

Flippy~

"Lifty? Shifty?" said Mr. Pickles, surprised. Lifty was holding onto his brother's knees while Shifty was sitting around his shoulders. They look like they were going to grab a green turtle neckalace mounted on the top corner of the orange living room.

"Shoot." Lifty said as Shifty got off, sighing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Flippy asked demandly. "Some dude with a freaky eye and claws told us to get that neckalace up there and he'll give us money." Lifty said, snickering and high-fiving his brother. Flippy's bear ears perked up. "Freaky eye? Claws? I don't know anyone that fits that description..." Flippy mumbled. Mr. Pickles gasped. "Do you think-" Mr. Pickles was inturrupted when a huge crow swooped in the house and perched on Sai's arm. "What is it, Omen?" she asked. Bailey attempted to touch the bird but it hissed at him. Omen began to silently crow at Sai's ears. Sai widened her eyes. "What is it Sai?" asked Flippy worriedly. "Don't let Shifty and Lifty get that neckalace!" she yelled. It was too late. Lifty and Shifty were gone. They escaped through the nearby window. "Shit!" Bailey cursed as he ran after the brothers. "Bailey wait!" Mr. Pickles cried but Bailey was long gone.

"We have to go back to Swifty's as soon as possible!" Sai reported as she bolted out the door. Mr. Pickles and Flippy followed. "Why?" Flippy breathed out. "... He's there." Sai replied. Sai nodded at Omen, who in returned nodded back and flew away.

Remmie~

"Flame!" Remmie said as he busted the door opened. The room was on fire. "Shit!" Remmie cursed as he made his way around the fire. He saw a hazy figure of Flame. Flame had his back against the wall eyes wide.

"Flame!" Remmie called out again, trying to see through the thick black smoke. It was getting hard to breathe. Remmie's ears twitched when he heard two voices.

"This is no fun sis, he's not moving."

"I guess your right bro, but you have to admit, his reaction was pretty hilarious."

In one blink, all the fire was gone. All the furniture seemed untouched, like if it never happened. Remmie didn't have time to think and rapidly approached Flame. "Flame! You okay buddy?" Remmie said, shaking his shoulder. Flame snapped out of it. "Dude! I saw ghosts! Two of them! The scared the shit out of me! I thought I set the room on fire by accident!" he said to rapidly. Remmie looked at him for a moment, then chuckled. "You think that's funny? Two ghosts tried to kill me!" Flame said throwing his arms through the air. "No no no, it's not that it's just-" Remmie was inturrupted when a huge thump and a groan was heard on the top floor.

Without a second's thought, Remmie and Flame started to run up the stairs.

Cuddles~

"Okay everyone! Please calmly make your exit over there!" Cuddles called out as everyone was evacuating the house. "What's going on here?" asked Swifty, crossing her arms. Behind her was Flaky.

"We have to get out of here. I suspect that the person is in your house, and that he is not friendly at all!" Cuddles said, a bit sad. Swifty looked at him for a brief moment, then realized that Samiee and the others are still up there. "Fuck! Flaky, you stay here!" she said before taking off to the stairs.

Filivia~

Leif's ear twitched a bit. "What is it, Leif?" Stripes said, as she saw Leif stop dead on his tracks. "Something is not right." he said as he immediatley turned around and started walking back. Stripes looked at Filvia, then shrugged and followed him. "How do you know?" Filvia asked. "I just do okay?" Leif said as he bit his lower lip. Then he began to ran. "Hey wait up!" Stripes yelled as she ran after him. Filivia thought for a moment. "Could it be...?" she mumbled as her eyes widened. "No.." she gasped out as she immediatley ran.

Sid's tail stiffened for a brief moment. He turned to look at the mansion with his bored expression. _'So he DID find us...'_ he thought. He closed his blue eyes and disapeared like the wind.

Splendid was looking around around the barrier. "Hmm, seems nothing is wrong." he said on his heroic tone. He imediatley turned to look at the mansion. His super hearing picked up on some screaming through the mansion. Splendid gasped. "Dammit! Right under our noses!" he began flying super quick to the mansion until he crashed into another hero- Splendon't. "Hey! Watch where your going bro!" Spledon't said. Splendid scratched his blue hair. "Sorry bro." Both of them knew that each one heard the screaming. They both gave eachother a heroic smirk, then zipped through the trees, which caused a few to fall.

Giggles~

"It's soooo creepy in here!" Giggles said as she passed some bushes. "It's okay babe, we have eachother.~" Disco Bear said as he winked at her. Giggles rolled her eyes. "That stupid beaver, I can't belive we lost him." She nagged as she was walking. Suddenly, a few trees crushed Giggles and Disco Bear and instantly died. **(A/N: Insert troll face here)**

Samiee~

Samiee looked at the teen before him. "So... Who are you?" he said, tilting his head. The boy was surprised for a moment then sighed. "Don't you remember me? .. I need that neckalace..." he murmered, eyes glowing. Samiee stood in front of Muffin, his katana at hand. "Whoever you are, I'm pretty pissed about you hurting my friends." he said looking at Zer0 and Pepe. He breifly looked at them and chuckled. "Remember when I was your only friend? And we became lovers?" the boy asked, blushing a tad bit at the memory. Samiee shook his head violently. "I don't know you! I've never had a lover!" he said, his face red. The boy looked disapointed. Muffin looked at Samiee. "Who is this guy?" she said, pulling on Samiee's shirt. Samiee turned. "I don't know, but I don't like him one bit." Muffin's eyes grew wide, and her mouth was wide opened.

Samiee turned around. He was grabbed by the throat and got picked up. The large extended claws was digging into Samiee's throat. He started to scream. "I went through all this shit just for you to reject me? I've even gave up THIS for you!" he hissed, pointing at his eyepatch. He threw Samiee against the wall, which made a big crater. Samiee groaned in pain. Muffin ran to his side. "Samiee!" she screamed. Samiee looked at her, throwing her a weak smile. "Muffin, take Zer0 and Pepe and get away." he said weakly. Muffin looked at him, tears resisting to fall, and nodded.

She ran to where Zer0 and Pepe was until the mysterious male blocked the way. "You seem to have a liking to her, Samiee. I can tell. Unfortunatley, I won't allow that." he said. Muffin looked up at the teen, and in one swift move, the boy pulled her up by her hair. She began to scream. "Stop it!" Samiee screamed. The male looked at him. "Hmph. I'm jealous, how can you," he said, tracing his claws over Muffin's throat. Muffin began to quiver. "be so cared by Samiee." he said angrily. He rose up his claws, about to strike Muffin, until a huge crow bursted through the window and attacked the boy. The boy, startled, let go of Muffin and jumped back. Muffin took this oppurtunity and grabbed Zer0's neck collar and began running.

"Hmph." he said as he grabbed Omen's feathered neck and began to pierce him with his claws. He smirked. His tail twitched and instantly turned around. Samiee was behind him, katana at hand, and brought it down at the boy. The boy realeased the crow and brought his large claws over the katana. Samiee's eyes were fierce. The male smirked. With his other hand, he was about to get Samiee from the side, but Samiee quickly backed away. He took his other free hand and grabbed Samiee by the head and slammed him down to the floor. "You haven't changed." he said wickedly. Samiee grunted. "Yo, wierd dude! Here's what you asked fo-" Shifty stopped when he saw the knocked out crow and Samiee faceplanted on the floor, with the boy holding him down. He looked at them, and smirked. "Well? Did you get it?" he said. Lifty reached into his pajama pocket and took out a light green turtle neckalace. "Of course."

"Okay, bring it to me."

"Not until you give us your money."

The boy's green eye glowed for a bit, but sighed. He reached into his pocket. Then his tail twitched. He quickly moved to the side. "Get down!" he yelled. Shifty and Lifty dropped to the floor. Then a huge fireball hit the wall. "Damn, I missed!" Flame said, running up the stairs along side with Remmie. Samiee imediatley jumped to his feet and ran to Remmie and Flame. "Flame, Remmie!" Samiee said as he hid behind them. "Hey Samiee! What's up with you? Your usually brave." Remmie said, tilting his head. "This guy is wierd guys, he said he knows me and that we were dating once." he said, throwing a agitated look at the boy. His tail flopped down. "Wierd? That's so mean." he said sadly. Before Samiee could blink, the boy grabbed Lifty and forcefully took the turtle neckalace. "Hey!" Lifty shouted. The male smirked and threw Lifty against the wall, knocking him uncousiouss.

"Lifty! Bro!" Shifty and apparently Swifty who was coming up the stairs shouted as they approached their brother. Shifty gritted his teeth. "You bastard!" he said as he was about to punch the teen. The boy quickly dodged the attack by crouching down. With his leg, he kicked Shifty and knocked him down. he then brought his elbow upon Shifty's head, knocking him out too. "Bro!" Swifty cried. The boy looked at him, eyes glowing.

"I'm sick of playing Mr. Nice Guy, I'm just gonna end it here!" he yelled as he rose up his extended claws Shifty. "I won't let you!" cried Flame as he took some knives and threw them at the boy. The boy easily blocked the attack with his claws. Flame blinked, and he was gone. "What the f-" Flame said as he turned. The boy was behind him, claws raised. It all happened too fast. His tail twitching. The boy moving his head to the side, and a huge long sword coming from behind him. Specifically, Samiee's sword. Flame arched his back all the way to avoid the sword**(A/N: Yes, he's doing the Matrix! xD)** and took some of his knives and tried hitting his leg. Unfortunatley the boy noticed and jumped high in the air, then behind Samiee. Remmie turned to pull Samiee to his side, but the boy took Samiee by the arm to his side. Samiee turned to hit the boy with his katana, but it was all too late. The boy forced the neckalace down his neck.

Samiee's eyes went blank for a few seconds. There was total silence. Samiee looked up at the boy. "U?" he said, his voice quivering. U smiled. "You remember!" he said. He was about to pull him into a hug until a shuriken swung in front of his face. U backed away fastly and glared at Sai coming up the stairs alongside with Flippy, Sid, Filvia, Leif, and Stripes. Remmie, Swifty, Shifty, and Flame ran alongside them. Flippy took out his bowie knife shakily, Filvia rose up her fists alongside with Leif and Remmie. Sai took more of her kunai and shuriken in her hands, Stripes rose her hat and took a pistol from her head. Sid and Swifty stood by just giving U angry glares. Sai looked at her uncossious crow, then back at U. "You fucking bastard!" she screamed as she threw her kunia. U quickly dodged them and grabbed Samiee bridal style and jumped back. Samiee began thrashing about. U put him down gently.

He looked at the group with a angry glowing eye. His claws began to extend even farther. They were about three inches long and were curved. Filvia stood in front of the team. "Okay everyone! Give him all we got!" she ordered.

Samiee was about to protest, but U was already charging at Filvia. "Behind you!" Swifty yelled. Filvia didn't even turned around. She crouched down on the floor and brought her left leg up, kicking U square in the jaw. Well, she thought she did. U did a mini spin and grabbed Filvia by her leg and threw her down the hall. She flipped in the air but landed on her feet perfectly. She then charged U. "Flame! Use fireball!" Filvia said as she ducked down from oncoming claws. "What am I? A Pokemon?" Flame said bluntly. Sai slapped him. "Just do it." she murmered as she ran to aid Filvia. Flame rubbed his cheek and rolled his eyes. "Ugh... Fine.." and started shooting small fire bullets.

"Samiee come with me.." Flippy whispired as he quietly tippy-toed over to the confused Samiee. Samiee blushed at the sight of Flippy and nodded. Flippy took his hand and began running back to the group. The only problem was, Samiee wasn't moving at all. Flippy turned to look at him. Samiee was looking down the floor. Flippy crouched down to see Samiee's face completley red as a tomatoe. Flippy chuckled and squeezed Samiee's hand. Samiee looked up, blushing madly. "Ah, uhm okay!" he said as he ran wearily with Flippy.

U arched his head back when Filvia threw a punch at him. He tried swiping a Sai, but she quickly countered it with her kunai. Then he finally gave up. He disapeared in thin air. "What the hell?" Sai cursed as she looked around the room. "At the end of the hall!" Leif cried out as he pointed at U, who was near the power source. "Please do excuse me of what I'm about to do, Swifty." U said, while smirking. He brought his long extended claws and ripped the wires of electricty. Then the whole house was completely dark.

It was so dark that Samiee began screaming. Flippy took his arm and pulled him into a hug. Flippy stroked his hair softly. "It's okay, nothing is going to hurt you.." he said. "How dare you try to touch him." the person Flippy who was actually hugging- U said as he growled deeply. He then rose up and kicked Flippy in the stomach, sending him flying across the hall. The huge impact sound scared the fuck out of everyone. "Everyone calm down! Flame, light up your finger so we can see." Filvia said. Although she didn't see Flame do it, she could feel as if he nodded. He lit up his finger which made a faint glow through the hall. They saw Flippy, his head hung low against the wall which had a small crater. They quickly rushed to his side.

"Sid says he'll fix the electricity with Leif. I'll go check out my brothers." Swifty announced, running to Shifty and Lifty. Everyone nodded.

"Flippy, look at me buddy, don't go anywhere, okay?" Filvia said, lightly slapping Flippy's cheek. Flippy rose his head up. His long green hair was more messier than usual, his eyes were glowing yellow, and he had jagged pointed teeth. Everyone gasped and backed away eyes wide with fear.

Flipqy rose up. "Well, don't just stand there you fucktards. Are you gonna help me find Samiee or not?" he said, trying to look irrataided but it was ruined by his blush. Ev1eryone's eyes grew wide. "Samiee's gone?" they yelled as they looked around frantically. Flipqy rolled his eyes. "No duh. He was taken from that green retard. God this is why I love slaughtering you stupid people..." he said he closed his eyes annoyed. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "W-why are you helping us?" Remmie asked. Flipqy looked at him like if he was the stupidest thing ever. "I... just owe him okay?" he said as he looked the other way, with the same irritated-but-blushing face.

Sai turned around from checking on Omen, unfazed by Flipqy's appearance**(A/N: She IS new here.)** approached him. Flipqy rose an eyebrow. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked. Sai looked at him, then smiled. She playfully punched his shoulder. "You're alright." she said, giggiling and skipping back to Omen. Flipqy rubbed his temple. "This is for Samiee... You can kill her later..." he mumbled.

Stripes leaned on Remmie. "Is it me or does it look like Sai and Flipqy could be good friends?" Remmie looked back and shrugged Pinkie Pie style.

**A/N: Oh no! Flipqy and Sai friends? TEH WORLD IS ENDING!**

**U's goggles are night-visioned. So he can see in the dark. **

**Where's Mr. Pickles? Who knows... **

**Flipqy has feelings? Who knew. **

**I was watching America's Got Talent, so if it's kinda sidetracked, then yeah... sorry. .w."**

**So yeah, U is technically a stalker of Samiee who follows him everywhere, 'cuz he loves him. YAY! More yaoi. \ ._. /**

**But the real question is, does Samiee love him back? Dun dun dunnnnn!**

**Until next time! *Transforms into a ghost Danny Phantom style and flies off with Trick and Treat.***

**I am content as a Panda~ :D**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In case your wondering why Sai is being "nice" to Flipqy, she's taking the oppurtunity to fuck around with him when he can't do anything. And I belive the best kind of trolling is smiling to people you hate, I mean, that's what I do. :D *smiles***

**I really appreaciate the reviews guys! It literally gives me fuel to work on this story more! It makes feel all giddy inside! :3 **

**If your wondering about Samiee's personality, it's like a mixture of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's. xD I just realized that during class.**

**This chapter will mostly talk about every animal's "strengths" and "weaknesses".**

**This is the 9th chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy**

Zer0 fluttered his eyes opened and looked at a hazy figure with curly hair. "Uhh... Pinkie Pie?..." he said dreamly, then he felt a sharp pain in his side, then he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

Muffin chuckled and put a blanket over him. It suddenly got dark, but Muffin didn't really mind. What she did mind was the pounding headache she got from getting her hair almost pulled off. She covered Pepe with a small cloth and layed him next to the sleeping Zer0. Muffin bit her lip when she heard screaming, it sounded like Samiee's scream. "He can do fine on his own.. right?" Muffin mumbled. She lit a candle and put it on the counter. Judging by the history books and the Black Veil Brides posters, she was in Swifty's room.

"Samiee's very quick like lightning and a fast thinker like us foxes... but his power and physical strength his not that great..." Muffin mumbled putting her finger up to his lips. Contrary to every animal, they have their strengths and weaknesses. A fox's power, like Muffin, Samiee, Flame and Bailey are quick on their feet and extremly fast and hard to catch. They also think quickly and have a good sense of hearing. However, they have an average strength of a regular strong human. Muffin sighed. "I should go check what's going on.." she mumbled as she walked out the door.

"Oh! The lights are on again! That's good I guess." Muffin said as the lights blinked on, her ear twitched. She bit her lip again and began walking faster up the stairs.

The group~

_'I put on a forcefield immediatley around the mansion after I sensed Samiee's disapearence. ^ ^ I still sense Samiee and U in this house, it will be impossible for them to break the barrier. :P'_ Sid's whiteboard stated. "Thank you, Sid. You've been a great help to us." Stripes said while bowing her head with the rest of the group. Except for Sai, Filvia, and Flipqy of course. Filvia stood in front of the group. "Okay everyone. We'll split up into a balanced team and search this house. Be careful everyone, the enemy is very strong and he's got Samiee." Filvia said.

"Tch. I can take him down without even trying." Flipqy said, showing his toothy grin. Sai slapped his head. Hard. "Hey!" he shouted, grabbing onto his head. Sai gave him a smile. "Don't get cocky, or else you'll get killed.~" she said giggiling.

"Yo! Sai, is Omen okay?" Stripes asked as she approached Sai. Sai nodded. "Yes. No damaged done, neither to Swifty's brothers. It seems like if he didn't really want to hurt them..." she mumbled as she was lost in thought. Stripes shrugged and went to Swifty.

"Are Shifty and Lifty okay?" she said nervously. Swifty paused for a moment, hesitating that she knew that Stripes is the local cop. She just nodded. Stripes shrugged and walked away.

"Okay! Here are the groups!" Filvia announced:

Flipqy and Sid- Floor One

Filvia, Swifty, and Stripes- Floor Two

Sai and Leif- Floor Three

Remmie and Flame- Floor Four

Flipqy looked at Sid, while Sid gave him his unamused look. "You've been Samiee's childhhood friend, correct?" Flipqy said, trying to look unintrested. Sid nodded. "Then you must know something about this U dude." Fliqpy said, narrowing his eyes. Sid narrowed his eyes at him, and shook his head. _'I don't know anything, I swear... . _.'_ Sid's whiteboard said. "Cats are known to be sneaky and good liars." Swifty said from behind them. Sid's tail twitched. Sid shot Swifty a look.

"I better follow Flippy and Sid, they possibly know where Samiee is at." Muffin said, not taking notice of Flippy is actually Flipqy. She caught on the situation, and she decided to stay in the shadows. She was in the corner of the hall, while the others were making out a plan. To her observations, Filvia each gave them a walkie talkie, and a gun for each person. Muffin sweat-dropped. _'Filvia never leaves home with at least five guns..'_ she thought. Soon, everyone began to walk down the hall. Muffin slipped into a room near the hall.

"So Flame, your kind of like an offense person, am I right?" Remmie said, while they were in a room near the hall. It was a television room. There were a bunch of TVs all over the place. Remmie was climbing on the TVs to get to the air vents to look for any clues. Flame was at the bottom to look for any clues as well. "Yes, foxes are fighters. Though were no very good at fighting hand-to-hand combat. The only fox I know that's pretty good at hand-to-hand is Samiee, but he just transfers the energy from his feet to his hands and head so he can move quickly and hit the enemy fast, but it takes time, considering he's not that strong in power..." Flame said. Flame turned to Remmie. "What about you Remmie? Your a defense person, am I correct?" Flame said. Remmie nodded, sticking his head in the air vent. "Yup, I'm a hedgehog, my energy pratically seeps through my skin, so I pratically have extra armor protecting every inch of my body. Too bad it dosen't help anyone..." Remmie said rather sadly.

"Well, I guess there's nothing here, shall we go check the other rooms?" Flame said. Remmie nodded.

"So, I'm stuck with you again?" Stripes said, walking intnently behind Filvia and Swifty. Swifty turned to look at her. "Your a tiger, am I right? If my history check was right, you tigers are very proud. They have a hawk eye. Fast and quick, intimadating too, but over confident." Swifty informed. Stripes eye twitched. "I am not over confident! Coming from the raccoon! Racoons are sneaky, phsycally weak, and are only good for brains!" she pratically shouted at Swifty. " Tigers are short tempered too." Swifty added. "Guys, cool it." Filvia calmly said as she began looking around the large kitchen. Swifty nodded.

"Wolves, like Filvia, are cool and collected. Physically strong, but a bit slow. They have good sense of smell too." Swifty also informed. Stripes rolled her eyes. Filvia's nose twitched and immediatly apporached the oven. She took one wiff and nodded. "Someone had recently made cookies." she said. "Could it be..?" Stripes said. "Not sure, there's not a trace of Samiee's or U's scent here." Filvia said. "Uh... guys? The ice cream's gone too." Swifty said, the fridge opened that left traces of vanilla ice cream.

Sai walked besides Leif. Sai looked at him curiously. "Your a fox-skunk hybrid, what exactly do you do?" Sai said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'm both defense and offense. My skunk abilities allow me to produce.. um.. what skunks do." Leif said, avoiding Sai's gaze. "I'm still not a very good fighter, but I guess I'm pretty good fighter, what about yourself, Sai?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at offense, my sword-like tail prtects me from close range, and my shuriken and kunai attacks help me in long range. However, I'm pretty weak when it comes to physical strength. I am a girl after all." Sai replied. Leif nodded while chuckiling.

Flipqy was silent next to Sid. Sid warned Flipqy that the enemy is dangerously close, so he had to keep quiet. Just then, a shadow came from behind them. Flipqy quickly noticed and swiftly took his bowie knife and sliced through the person.

However, the person dodged down quickly and from down the floor, leaped at Flipqy. Flipqy took a whif from the person and smelled cookies. He took a good look at the person.

It was Muffin. "O-oh! Sorry Flippy! I thought you were the bad guy." Muffin said, getting off of Flipqy. Flipqy shrugged and decided to play along to the 'Flippy' thing. "Don't worry about it, why are you here?" Flipqy said, changing his low deep voice to a friendly one. Sid raised a eyebrow, but decided not to intefere, beacause, he didn't really care. Muffin smiled while one hand holding a bag full of freshly baked cookies and the other a bucket of vanilla ice cream. "I have a plan." she smirked.

*Twenty minutes later*

"Are you sure about this?" Flipqy whispired. "Of course! This is perfect!" Muffin whispired back. They were behind the couch. In the middle of the living room was the cookies layed out and ice cream opened up. "Samiee can whiff my cookies from a mile away.~" Muffin giggled. Flipqy rolled his eyes. Sid looked at the cookies intently. Soon, they heard footsteps. They immediatley ducked down.

"I can smell it! Cookies!~~" Samiee's voice said from down the hall. They heard a deeper voice sigh. "Samiee, you'd promise to hang out with me." a voice pouted. "Hold on U! Cookies are always number one on my list!" Samiee's voice said. The voices got closer and closer. Muffin glanced at Sid confusingly and mouthed. "What's going on? Isn't Samiee sopposed to be a hostage or something?" Sid ignored the question and listened to the conversation intently.

"Gasp! Ice Cream? Best day eveerrr!" Samiee shouted in glee, sitting in a couch, stuffing his face with cookies and ice cream. U sighed again. Samiee tilted his head. "Oh I'm sorry. Do you want some?" Samiee said, holding out the tray of cookies. U looked down at it. "Hell no. I hate sweets." he said sitting next to him. "Plus, it'll make you fat." U said. "Not really, I heard you can burn calories by using your brain." Samiee said, pointing at his skull while munching on his cookie. U looked at him. "Are you implying that I am stupid?" he said, his eye glowing. Samiee thought for a second. Then he nodded. "Yep. Pretty much so." Samiee replied bluntly.

U looked hurt for a moment. "Your so mean, Samiee." he pouted. "Well, I am pretty pissed that you hurted Zer0, Pepe, Omen, and Muffin." Samiee said, his voice getting a bit darker when he said Muffin. "They were getting in the way." U said. Samiee shook his head.

"They are my friends!"

"But we're together!"

Samiee shook his head.

"My love for you was erased a long time ago, with or without my memories, I love somebody else now."

U looked at Samiee fiercly, his eye glowing like never before.

**"WHO?"**

Filvia's eyes wen't wide. "What the hell was that?" she said as she hugged herself to stop the shivering. "What's wrong?" Stripes asked. "It was only for a few seconds, but a huge impact of dark power came from the living room." Filvia shakily said. Swifty eyes widened. "Get everyone down the living room immediatley!" she shouted. Stripes nodded. "Right!" She took out her walkie talkie. "Stripes to everyone! Stripes to everyone! Down the living room immediatley! We have found the enemy!" Stripes shouted into the walkie talkie.

"Fuck." was all that Flipqy could say when Samiee and U turned to look at them, due to the announcment made from Sid's walkie talkie. Muffin facepalmed and Sid looked at U while U stared back.

"IT'S YOU." U said, growling at Sid. Sid chuckled lightly while his hand became surrounded by a faint purple glow. _'It's nice to see you again. ^ ^'_

**A/N: Cliffhangahhh! :D **

**U is sooo jelly right now. xD**

**Sorry for Bailey not appearing in this chapter, he'll have his spotlight the next chapter, I swear! :3**

**Why is Samiee roaming around with U? 'Cuz U dosen't have the guts to tie up Samiee or something. **

**U: Shuddup. ._.**

**Yet, you can beat the shit out of him.**

**U: SHUDDUP. ._.**

**You know it's true, well please review, I really love them. :3**

**Content like a Panda Bear~~ :D**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry Sai, I wasn't implying that you were weak beacause your a girl, I mean as if it's not your best strength. **

**In this story, Flipqy is surperior than almost everyone. **

**ALMOST.**

**This is the 10th chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy**

Samiee stood between U and Sid. "Guys! It-" Samiee was cut off by U's screaming. "Your that one kid who took Samiee's memories away!" U said one hand on his hip, while the other hand poking/jabbing Sid's chest with his long claw. Fortunaltey for Sid, he set a magic barrier for himself, so it didn't have any damge. _'I had to, you killed a human school full of human children. CHILDREN.'_ Sid's whiteboard stated. Samiee glanced at U. "Is this true?" he said, his mouth gaped wide. U gave him a pleading look. "I killed them because they all made fun of you Samiee. For being different." U mumbled. Samiee sighed.

"Fuck this drama crap." Flipqy said taking out his bowie knife and immedialty swung at U. U quickly noticed and dodged down. His eye glowed and he bared his sharp teeth at him. Flipqy grabbed U's hair, and threw him across the living room. U's long tail lashed out on the floor and stopped his fall. Samiee and Muffin stood by, the sudden appearance of Flipqy freaked them out. "That's the first someone actually hit me." U said, a little surprised. Flipqy gave his toothy grin. "It'll be your last too." Flipqy said, extending his arm out to get a good look at his bowie knife. He charged at U and lashed out his bowie knife. U growled and disapeared. "What the hell?" Flipqy cursed. "Behind you!" Muffin shouted. Flipqy turned, oncoming claws slashing his cheek. Flipqy grabbed his cheek and stumbled back.

"Flipqy!" shouted Samiee, running to him. "Are you okay?" Samiee said, attempting to lower Flipqy's arm to get a good look at his cheek. Flipqy pulled back. "Yes, I'm fine. Samiee, get Muffin and get the fuck out of here. Sid and I will take care of this bastard." Flipqy said, narrowing his golden eyes at U. "But-" Samiee was cut off by U's laughing. "So it's you that Samiee cares so much about, eh?" U said, bringing his hands to his hips. His lips curled into a nasty smile. Samiee blushed and looked back at Flipqy, who was red also. "W-what are you talking about?" Flipqy nearly shouted as he charged at U.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Muffin whispired to Sid. Sid shook his head. _'Nope. the situation his handled. :P' _Muffin stood there, tilting her head in confusion. "I'll be right back then, I'll go get the others." Muffin said, running across the living room. U immediatley blocked her path and was about to grab her, but Muffin dodged and jumped on his shoulders and jumped off while doing a mini flip and continued running up the stairs. "I'm not as weak as you think~!" Muffin's voice echoed down the stairs. "Why you little!" U said as he was about to chase after her. "Oh no you don't!" Flipqy said as he threw his bowie knife at him. U caught the bowie knife with his tail and threw it back. Flipqy managed to catch it without hurting himself. "Alright, you have my attention." U smirked at Flipqy and charged at him.

U wrapped Flipqy with his tail and threw him up the ceiling. Flipqy did one flip in the air, landing his feet on the ceiling, then with the extra boost, was brought down, bowie knife in hand, aiming at U. U took a step to the side, which made Flipqy turned the opposite side so he can land on his feet and lashed at U. U swiftly dodged the attack and grabbed Flipqy by the ankle with his tail and banged him against the floor. Flipqy took his bowie knife and threw it squarley at U. U ducked and let go of Flipqy, Flipqy immediatley punched U down the floor. U layed on the floor for a few seconds. He then brought his hands on the floor and with his feet he kicked Flipqy down, knocking him out. He grabbed Flipqy by the throat and picked him up. "Tell me, my lovely Samiee. If he were erased from this world, would you love me now?" U said, licking the blood from his free hand while smiling wickedly.

Samiee stood there, his eyes wide with fear. "Don't." he whispired. U smirked.

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard. U quickly let go of Flipqy and moved his head backwards. Stripes stood there, behind the others. She had a disapointed look on her face.

"Damn. I missed." Stripes murmered. Sai jumped over Stripes and charged at U. U disapeared and reapeared behind Sai. Sai's sword-like tail attacked U from behind, but U jumped over her, grabbing Sai by her head and throwing her in the couch. Sai's tail extended out and broke her fall. "My floor!" Swifty said as she saw the dent that Sai caused. She growled and threw his kunais at him. U quickly moved to the side and ducked his head down when a fire ball attempted to hit him from behind. Flame began to shoot mini firebullets while Sai continued fighting U.

Filvia grabbed Flipqy, grabbing his arm over her shoulder and grabbing him by the side. Muffin grabbed Samiee and began to run. "Don't worry Samiee! We'll get you away from him!" Muffin said. Samiee looked at her.

"But Muffin-"

"Ah Samiee, your okay!" Remmie said, hugging the crap out of Samiee.

"Agh yes, but-"

"There's no time! You have to help Sai and Flame!" said Leif, trying to get a good aim at U with his gun.

"BU-"

"Just go!" Stripes ordered, pushing Samiee towards the fight.

"You guys-"

"GO!" all of them shouted.

Samiee winced at the harsh tone they had given him, and sighed. He took out his katana shakily and charged at U. U looked at him breifly. "Oh, so you want to fight me also? Is it because I hurt your poor little friend?" U asked in mocking tone, while wrapping Flame with his tail and throwing him at Sai. Samiee looked down, his face red. "No I-" Samiee was cut off again when U grabbed him by the hair and slammed him against the wall. Samiee began to coughed up blood and fell down the floor. "Samiee!" everyone screamed. "This isn't like him, he would've dodged that easily..." Swifty murmured, bringing her finger to her lips.

"Oh, giving up already? Why don't you use that power of yours that came with the blue eye I'd given you?" U asked boredly. Samiee looked up at him weakly. "Because I don't want to become like you." he said weakly, spitting blood. U looked hurt for a second. Then he shrugged. He then quickly moved to the side when a bullet passed by. "God dammit!" Leif shouted. U quickly catched the kunai Sai had thrown him with his tail and threw it back. Sai quickly dodged and charged at him, her sword tail ready to attack. Flame quickly got up and started to fire small fire bullets again.

Muffin and Swifty ran to Samiee. "Sorry Samiee, we shouldn't have been so harsh on you." Muffin whispired. They picked him up and carried him to the stairs. "No it's quite alright, it was my fault for hesitating." Samiee apolagized. They layed him next to Flipqy, and he slightly blushed. "Filvia, come with me to go get the medical kit on the third floor." Swifty said, Filvia nodded and the both began to run up the stairs.

Samiee grabbed onto Muffin's shirt. "Muffin... U's not our enemy." Samiee said. Muffin looked at him like if he was crazy. "What do you mean? He almost killed our friends!" Muffin half-shouted. "I know, but he's just like that. Listen to me.. he wants to be a citizen here, that's what I've been trying to say.." Samiee replied. Muffin looked at him for a brief moment, trying to process what he's trying to say.

A huge army truck crashed into the wall of the living room, it made everyone startled and stopped fighting. "See! I told you I can I find the house!" Bailey announced proudly, getting off the truck. Mr. Pickles jumped off rapidly, looking like if he just rode a rollercoaster. Bailey looked at the surprised group. "What did I miss?" he said, smiling. Mr. Pickles went through the back of the truck. Stripes eye twitched. "What the hell Sid! I thought you put up a barrier!" Stripes yelled. Sid just chuckled and shrugged. U shook his head. "What the fuck is going on?" he said.

Bailey looked at him. "Is this the guy, Sid? He dosen't look so scary to me." said Bailey looking at U from head to toe. Sid nodded while U growled. He lashed out at Bailey. Bailey quickly dodged and did a backflip.

"Mr. Pickles!"

"Roger!"

Mr. Pickles threw a huge bazooka thing at Bailey. Bailey cocked the bazooka thing and aimed it at U. U widened his eyes and moved to the side, but Sai quickly wrapped her tail around him. "FUUUU-" was all U could say when the bazooka shot him, Sai let go of him at the right time. Soon, a dark green bubble emmitted around him. He began clawing at the bubble, but it was useless. He sighed angrily and sat down and started to pout. Samiee smirked and closed his eyes. "Sniffles." he said.

As if on cue, Sniffles came off the truck and picked up his glasses that were slightly falling and smiled. "Samiee." he replied.

**A/N: Y U NO GUYS LET SAMIEE TALK?**

**So much confusion!**

**U wants to be a citizen? **

**What shall happen next? :o**

**Until next time!~**

**Content like a Panda Bear~ :3**

**With all due respect, **

**Sam**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the 11th chapter to Everyday Life**

**Enjoy **

"What the hell? The kid wants to be a civilian?" Sai pratically screamed, throwing her arms up in the air and pointing at U in the bubble. Sniffles and Samiee nodded.

_"WHAT THE HELL BAILEY! NOT MY TRUCK AGAIN!" Filvia said, dropping the medical kit and chasing after the laughing Bailey. U sat criss crossed in the green bubble, crossing his arms and murmuring to himself. Swifty quickly healed Samiee and the now Flippy, who quickly recovered. After all, that was one of their special powers. _

_Sai looked down at U sitting. He was completely silent for a few seconds. He then looked up with big wide puppy dog eyes. Sai looked at him for a brief second and looked the opposite way, a slight blush immiting her cheeks. Sniffles approached U and examined him from head to toe while U lowly growled at him. Sniffles turned to look at Samiee and nodded. _

_"He's clear." _

_Samiee got up weakly and announced to everyone._

_"Guys, U is officially a citizen in this town." _

_Everyone stopped what they were doing._

"He can't just be citizen after he almost killed Zer0 and Omen! Not to mention he hurted the rest of us!" Filvia said, crossing her arms disaprovingly. "God knows if he's just bluffing." Leif said. Remmie nodded.

"I think we should just kill him while he's vulnerble." Swifty bluntly said.

"Guys just give him a chance." Samiee said pleadingly. U was silent through the debate, surveying everyone in this room silently.

Zer0~

Zer0 slowly woke from his nap. He got up slowly, clutching his side. He looked to his right to see Samiee's pet squirrel sleeping, wrapped in a small blanket. Zer0 examined his side. His side was completely healed, but Zer0 wasn't used to the pain it still left behind.

He grabbed his hair and stroked it back. He closed his eyes and thought hard of what happpened. He remembered going down the stairs, catching up with Muffin... but... but... He can't remember. "Fuck." he murmered. He slowly cupped Pepe into his hands and wearily made his way downstairs.

Back To The Group~

"If Samiee says he'll be good, then I'm sure of it. Has he ever failed us?" Flippy said, agreeing with Samiee in this case, not remembering his recent fight with U. Samiee blushed slightly and looked down the floor, kicking at nothing. Everyone glanced at Samiee and started to whisper amongst themselves.

Finally, Muffin stepped out of the group. "Well?" Muffin said, giving off a fimiliar smile. Samiee smiled awkwardly back. "Cross my heart," he started, making and X motion on his chest, "hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" he said between giggles, almost jabbing his blue eye. Muffin nodded and turned back to the group. "He never brakes those kind of promises." she informed confidently. Everyone sighed. "FIne, I guess..." Remmie sighed out.

Samiee nodded at Sniffles with a angry smirk, and with another angry smirk from Sniffles, he released the bubble with a button he took out from his lab coat pocket. Everyone who had a weapon instantly pointed it at U. U just sat there, humming a certian HTF tune, smiling like he just won a lottery. Everyone looked at him confusingly. U just got up slowly and looked around. "It's rude to point a weapon at someone you know?" he said rather sadly. Sai smacked him from the back of his head. "Your the one to talk, dumbass." Sai said. U growled for a bit, holding onto his head, but then he closed his eye for a while. When he opened it, he released a real small smile at Sai. He casually walked over to where Samiee was at, guns and knives still pointed at him, and gave him a smirk. "See ya later than, love." he stole a kiss from Samiee's forehead and quickly disapeared.

"... what the hell was that all about?" Stripes said, finally collapsing on the couch. Sid began to write in his whiteboard, but then stopped. "Hey guys! You must of thrown a really wicked party! I mean, look at that humongus hole in the wall and the fucked up furniture here." Zer0 said, coming down the stairs while holding Pepe. Everyone turned to look at him. "Zer0!" almost everyone shouted, approaching the startled bear. While everyone was gathering around Zer0, Sid pulled Samiee into a room.

"What's up Sid?" Samiee said, tilting his head. Sid held up his whiteboard. _'I'm afraid I have to take away the neckalace containing your memories of U, Samiee...'_ "But why?" Samiee said, eyes wide. _'I just have to, okay?'_

Without another word, a purple glow emmitted from the turtle neckalace and started to lift up, Samiee shut his eyes tightly, remembering his one last memory.

_"Hey Samiee! I bought you something!~" U said, appearing from a tree above Samiee. Samiee was walking home from school and was going through the forest. He had longer orange hair, he hid his fox ears within his hair. He wore a red badana tied around his neck while wearing a orange shirt with bold black letters that said "Z?" he wore black cargo shorts with red had a black sweater tied around his hips to hide his bushy fox tail. He was covered with scars, bruises, and bandages. He looked up at U with his blood red eyes. "What is it now?" he said, annoyed by his stalker. U threw him a turtle neckalace. Samiee caught it reflexibly and inspected it more closely. He then murmered something and continued walking. "What was that?" U said, climbing tree to tree. "I said: How did you know I love turtles?" he said embarrisngly with an irritated face. U smiled. "Your so cute."_

Samiee stared at Sid blankly for a few moments and shook his head. He grabbed his head. "Owie. Major headache.." he mumbled. He then looked up. "Sid?" he said. Sid nodded and ruffled his hair. _'C'mon Samiee, our friends are waiting.'_ Sid's whiteboard stated. Samiee nodded. "Okay Sid!" and with his wide grin, he ran out the room.

Meanwhile~

"This is your fault, bro." Splendon't said, sitting criss-crossed in mid air while folding his arms. "My fault? Excuuuse me for not knowing that the enemy put some mega kryptonut stashed all over the house!" Splendid said also floating and flailing his arms. Splendon't sighed and closed his eyes. "Were missing out on a sleep over with Filvia..." he murmured, his skin forming a shade of pink. "Oh ho hoo! So you like Filvia? I knew it!" Splendid annonced proudly. "S-so? It's not like I'm in love with a tiger that loves to hurt people!" Splendon't countered. Splendid grew red. "Hey! You leave Stripes out of this, or else!" Splendid said, threatinly. Splendon't smirked. "Or what?"

Back to the group~

"So who was that dude, Samiee?" Muffin said, both of them were in the kitchen with Sniffles. Samiee looked at her wierdly. "What do you mean?" Muffin opened her mouth to say something but Sniffles shot her a look. She closed her mouth and turned around, putting the ready-to-be-made muffins in the oven. "Oh, nevermind." Muffin said. Samiee shrugged. Sniffles glanced at Samiee. "Hmph.." Sniffles snorted. Samiee's ears perked up and looked at Sniffles. "What are you laughing about Sniffles?" Samiee asked, giving him and angry smirk. Muffin sat at the table and groaned. "Here we go again.." she murmured.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered you just got ass handed to by a lawn mower last week.." Sniffles said as a matter-o-factly. Muffin's ears flickered and quickly sank down, remembering that horrible memory. Samiee winced at the painful memory of the cursed Lumpy killing him with a lawn mower when his scarf got stuck on his stupid machine. It was his fault also that Muffin died before Samiee did when Lumpy fucked up his rare flower that he found in the forest. The flower mutated and it killed Muffin and almost Samiee, he had no choice but to kill it. Samiee glared at Sniffles at smirked. "Coming from the one who got his ass kicked epicly by ants." Samiee replied. Sniffles sucked in his cheeks and narrowed his eyes. "Too shay." Sniffles said while smirking.

Just before Samiee was about to say something, a fimiliar bing was heard. He instantly turned around. He ran to the oven, giddy and jumpy like a little kid who will recieve candy very soon. Muffin smiled and approached the oven, taking out the hot muffins. Samiee reached for one but Muffin slapped his hand. "You have to wait 'till they cool off, how many times do I have to tell you?" Muffin said, wagging her finger. Samiee sighed and looked down the floor, while Sniffles was snickering at him.

Out the window was a person chuckiling to himself, laying on top of a tree branch. U's tail lazily swaying side to side. He looked at the pouting fox and chuckled again softly. His tail flickered when he remembered the girl. He brought one claw to his chin. "She seems intresting." he mumbled to himself, his green eye lit up. His tail wrapped around the tree branch and he gently went down the other floors. There, in the living room was her. He looked at her sitting in the couch, having a pleasant conversation with the girl with the red hair. The girl's ears twitched and she instantly turned around. U out of sheer panic, let go his grip on the tree branch with his tail, thus, making him faceplant the floor.

"What is it Sai?" Filvia said, tilting her head. Sai stood quiet, looking out the window.

U turned on his back and layed there. He looked up the sky. Did he just see a red blur? He did. It was those two super squirrels were fighting. He smirked and looked at the twins fight.

The Next Day~

"...Zer0!... Zer0!"

Zer0 opened his eyes slowly. He looked at the hazy figure before him. It was a girl with long orange hair tipped with white in the ends, she wore a orange tank top with black shorts. She wore british style glasses and behind them, light blue and red eyes. She looked familiar...

"Urgh... Who are you?" Zer0 said. He stopped and widened his eyes. He sounded... _girly._ He took a good look at the girl. It was actually Samiee. Well, a girl that looked like him. She smiled. "It's me! Samiee!" the girl exclaimed. Zer0 was dead silent. "Zer0?"

He screamed and got up to his room and ran to the bathroom. He had silky long black hair with honey brown eyes. He gulped and slowly looked down. Breasts. He... well, SHE screamed. Everyone in the living room woke up.

**So, WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?**

**Samiee: *runs in circles* Lol! I'm a gurl! :D**

**Well, everything will be cleared up in the next chapter,**

**HOPEFULLY.**

**Well, reviews are MASSIVLEY appreciated! :3 **

**Content like a Panda Bear~ :D**

**With All Due Respect, **

**Sam**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stripes! How did you know? D: Now you ruined the surprise! -3-**

**This is the 12th chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy **

"Zer0! Wake up!" Samiee said, grabbing the sleeping Zer0 and slaping him a few times. Everyone was crowding around Zer0 worriedly. Zer0 shot his eyes opened and looked around the living room frantically. He grabbed onto Samiee. "Dude! Oh my god! I had a dream that we were girls!" Zer0 said rapidly between breaths. Samiee looked at him, and he began to laugh. "That would be awesome!" Zer0 looked at him like if he was crazy. "Why?" he asked. Everyone turned their to attention to Samiee. "Well, because I'd always wonder how I'll look like if I were female." he replied, lost in thought. Everyone soon thought about it. Moku started to bust up. Samiee awkwardly smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well anyways, I'm going to change, my hair is really messed up." Samiee said as he tried to pat his hair down, but it kept standing up. Everyone chuckled as Samiee grabbed his normal clothes and Pepe, and he went his way in the restroom.

Bailey stared curiously at Sid, who was by himself in the kitchen again. Bailey approached him and sat down next to him. "Sooooooo Sid! How's it going?" Bailey said, nudging him a bit. Sid glanced at him breifly and closed his eyes. Bailey tilted his head and he poked him. "Sid?" he said. He fell asleep. "What the hell?" Bailey said when he heard Sid's snoring. Bailey was about to wake him up until Swifty stopped him. "Are you crazy? Do you not know what happens when you wake up Sid?" Swifty pratically yelled. Bailey shrugged. "Do you?" Bailey said curiously. Swifty looked at Sid and shook her head. "You DO NOT want to know." she replied. Bailey slowly walked away from the dormant Sid.

"Muffins anyone?" Muffin said as she walked down the stairs with a plate of muffins. Before anyone could react, a half naked Samiee ran out of the restroom with Pepe behind him. He grabbed two muffins while Pepe wrapped one around his tail and both of them ran back in the restroom. There was a dead silence. All they heard was munching sounds coming from the restroom. Then everyone started to laugh. Everyone took a muffin and sat down. "So what's up with that new citizen, U?" Flame asked, taking a bite out of his muffin. "I dunno, but he's pretty scary." Remmie said, taking Leif's muffin. "He dosen't look scary! He should be a good citizen here, since he wanted to be here." Bailey said, already finished eating his muffin. "All I know is that I'm not going to give him any of my cookies, he picked me up by my hair!" Muffin cried. Filvia and Moku winced. "That HAS to hurt." Filvia murmured. "This U guy sounds like a stalker of Samiee." said Zer0. "He IS. He's confusing though. He hurts Samiee and us at some point, and then he's calm the next." Bailey replied. "That's just how he is." Swifty said, coming out of the kitchen with dark green coffee cups. "What do you mean Swifty?" asked Flame curiously. Everyone took a coffee cup and sat down. "Well I'm sure you all know, Samiee and Sid are my childhood friends. You may not belive this, but Samiee was a total dick." Swifty said, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Are you serious?" Flippy said surprisingly. Swifty nodded. "We weren't the best of friends, we just knew each other at human school. It's actually a coincidence we found ourselves here." Swifty said, closing her eyes. Everyone listened closely to Swifty's story. "I've seen him a few times, mostly in the school's garden, he would just sit there," Swifty trailed off. " but most of the time I'd seen him cry, because of the bullying he was given by everyone, because he was different. My brothers and I were bullied too, but not as brutal as him. I've known that he was like us, judging by his orange hair and red eyes." she said, taking a sip from her coffee. "Wait, red eyes? His eyes are red and blue." Muffin pointed out. "Yes, I'm getting to that part," Swifty took a big breath. "my brothers and I tried talking to him a few times, but he would yell at us and almost hit us, but my brothers and I clung to him, because, we knew that pain.." Swifty paused for a second and shivired. "eventually, we became friends, but he would still be mean to us. Then we saw Sid. He didn't go to school, but we saw him everywhere where Samiee went, so we guessed they were friends also. Also, he could talk." Everyone almost spitted out their coffee. "Are you serious?" Sniffles said, surprised. "How'd he sound like?" Bailey said frantically. Swifty thought about it. "Like any child would?" she shrugged. Everyone sighed.

"Anyways, at some point I saw this really wierd person. It was only glimpses of him I would see. He would follow Samiee around a lot. Samiee was not fond of that. He would mostly be in trees and such. At that time, this boy, U, had Samiee's blue eye." Everyone stopped what they were doing. "What are you talking about?" Flippy said, almost dropping his coffee. Swifty opened her mouth, but then closed it. "Sid." she said. At that moment, Sid was behind the group, shooting Swifty a glare. Swifty giggled as Samiee came out of the bathroom in his usual attire. "Guys, there was a creep staring at me through the window, I covered the window with a towel, but I still sensed him there. Is he new or something?" Samiee said, tightening his scarf around his neck. Everyone immediatly thought of U and sighed. _'Yes, he's new, and he's kind of creepy, nevertheless, you should be nice to him, or else. :o'_ Sid quickly wrote. Samiee shrugged and nodded. "Well, thanks for the sleep over Swifty, guessing the time," Samiee said looking at the clock mounted in the wall, "my house should be fixed right now." and with that he walked out of the house with Sid beside him and Pepe in his shoulder.

"Well?" Moku said, looking at Swifty. Swifty shook her head. "Nevermind. Trick and Treat are here." at that moment, the ghosts appeared in the living. "Aww!" they both said. "They'll tell Sid what they heard." Swifty explained, glaring at the ghosts. Swifty closed her eyes and opened them again, as if she just remembered something. "Don't let Samiee near U around 9:00 p.m. to 3:00 a.m, you got that?" she said as she started to walk upstairs. Trick and Treat's ears perked up and a unatrually large smile escaped their lips. "Wait! What do you mean by that?" Muffin said, shouting up the stairs. "What is he going to be turned into a werewolf or something?" Moku snorted, unimpressed. "No, even worse than that." Swifty replied. That was the last thing they heard from Swifty that day. The ghastly tone from Swifty's voice sent shivers down everyone's spine. "C'mon guys. She could be messing with us." Moku said, crossing her arms. Everyone glanced at Moku and considered that possibility. They picked up their belongings and left the house.

The day went on as usual. Muffin opened her bakery and got more customers than usual. Filvia was walking along the barrier of Happy Tree Town. Bailey bought a new brand of whiskey he have been saving up for. Stripes was in duty again, investigating the new citizen, U. Moku, well, was Moku, setting random traps all over the town, killing a few tree friends in the process. Remmie and Leif were off in new adventures. Zer0 decided to face his fears against the Chucky Doll, but failed. Flame was at Muffin's bakery most of the time, heating up the cookies faster than Muffin's oven. Swifty spended her day with her brothers, robbing banks and such.

Samiee entered his house, happy to have the hole patched up. He went to his backyard, packed with wild exotic flowers and trees. It almost looked like a forest. Pepe skidded down his arm and climbed up a tree, talking with other wild squirrels that were there. Samiee chuckled and grabbed a water hose. He took off his scarf and hat, he was afraid of getting it wet. He watered his plants. When he was just about done, he turned off the water supply. He called Pepe and went inside. The squirrel waved at his new friends and skidded inside the house. Pepe was greeted by a half of a grape, he ate it gleefully. Samiee sat in the kitchen, reading _L changed the world_.

U looked at Samiee from the window. "Ugh, he's so booooorrringgg." U complained, laying down the tree branch. He looked to his right and saw Moku, setting another trap. She approached Samiee's home while snickering evily and setting a trap there. Before Moku can finish, U wrapped his tail around Moku's waist and brought her up to his level in the tree. "And what do you think your doing?" U said, his eye glowing. Moku growled. U let go of Moku before she hitted him with her club-like tail. "How can you predict my movements? It's the first someone lived through a fight with me." Moku said, crossing her arms. U's lips curled. "I can predict the future four seconds ahead of time." he said proudly, coming down from the tree and putting his hands to his hips. Moku smirked and walked away. "Where are you going?" U said, eyebrow raised. "Aren't you sopposed to know?" Moku said as she laughed. U's eye glowed for a second. He closed it for a while, then opened it again. He climbed to the tree and looked at Samiee through the window again. "I'm going to make this boring town intresting." U said as he snickered.

Samiee's ears perked up and looked at the window. He saw U. U smiled and waved. Samiee waved and smiled awkwardly. "Why is he following me?" Samiee murmured as he looked down at his book.

U brought his hands to his face and let out a fit of laughter. "Oh, this is going to be fun." he said happily, coming down the tree. U felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Sid. U narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you want?" he spat. Sid looked at him with his bored expression. He turned his whiteboard around. _'I know what you're planning. However, I won't be the one stopping you.' _Sid's whiteboard said. U raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" he asked, curious to the fact that Sid knows what he wants to do, yet, he will do nothing about it. Sid smirked. _'Everything's handled.'_ his whiteboard said as he walked away. U kept glaring daggers and sighed. "These residents are wierd.." he stopped and smiled, "I'm the one to talk." he laughed again. Just then, Samiee opened his door, book in hand and Pepe on top of his hat. Pepe narrowed his eyes at him while U just smiled. "Samiee!" he cried as attempted a hug, but missed due to Samiee dodging down. "Oh.. uh Hey?" Samiee said, nervous around the stranger. U looked hurt for a moment, but noticed that Samiee's neckalace was gone. He growled. Samiee slowly reached for his katana, afraid of the new resident. U immediatley stopped, afraid of scaring Samiee and sighed. "Oh, I do apolagize. I'm U, pleasure to meet you." he said, sticking out his hand.

Samiee looked down at his clawed hand. He was reaching for it nervously, until someone called his name. "Hey Samiee! Wanna go to Muffin's bak-" Flippy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw U. U looked at him and his eye glowed violently. He then just disapeared. Samiee looked confused, looking back and forth between were U stood and Flippy. He shrugged and ran to Flippy. "Sure! I'll go!" Samiee said excitedly, trying to forget his strange encounter.

U looked down at Samiee boredly. He growled at the sight of the bear. Then, he just smiled. "This is totally going to be fun." he snickered.

11:00 P.M.~

Flippy glanced at Samiee. Samiee ate another dozen of cookies, along with milk. Muffin stared at the gluton. "If you keep this up, I'm going to have to run out to go get supplies, Samiee." she said, giggiling as she went to where Sniffles was sitting at. Samiee smiled gleefully. Flippy looked at him some more.

_"You think it's safe for Samiee to roam around by himself?" Flippy asked worredly to Filvia. He was walking her to the barrier. Filvia brought her hand to her chin. "Well, considering the warning Swifty has given us, I guess we should be careful and just keep a close eye on him. Better safe than sorry, correct?" she replied as she threw her hands behind her head. Flippy sighed. "I'll go hang out with him then." he said . Filvia smirked. "Is it me or are you just looking for an excuse to hang around with him?" she said. Flippy turned red. "N-no!" he countered, his voice cracking. Filvia laughed. "I think he's harmless, we DID found him in the forest at W.A.R, and he DID save your life, didn't he?" Filvia said, not beliving the fact that Samiee can hurt anyone. Flippy scratched the back of his head. "Well, he technically saved Flipqy, but I guess you can count me in, anyways, I better get going." he turned around and walked away. _

"Hey! Flippy! You there?" Samiee said, waving a hand in his face. Flippy shook his head and looked at him. "Huh wha-? Oh, my bad, I was zoning out." Flippy said, grabbing his muffin and taking a bite. Samiee sat back down, munching on another cookie. Flippy looked at him curiously. Samiee noticed, and his face got red. "Y-yes?" he said nervously. "Samiee... have you ever hurted anyone?" Flippy said curiously. Samiee sat there, lost in thought. "Hmmm... Yeah I guess." he said, taking a bite off a cookie. Flippy opened his mouth to say something, but a ringing of costumers came in. Moku, Flame, Filvia, Bailey, Zer0, and Stripes came in alongside with Flaky and Nutty. Everyone sat around Samiee. Samiee looked around nervously. "Uh.. what're you guys doing here?" Samiee said awkwardly. "Can we not come here once in a while?" Moku asked angrily, crossing her arms. Samiee squeaked and ate more of his cookies to avoid Moku's gaze. The conversation between the group lasted around a hour, until Zer0 and Flame's stomach grumbled. Zer0 and Flame ran to the counter to order cookies. "Sorry boys, but I need to go get new ingredients, I'm afraid Samiee ate 98% of them." Muffin said, chuckiling. Samiee looked down embearrisingly. "Here, Stripes and I will go with you." Flame said. Stripes nodded and got up.

"Take care of my store guys." Muffin said in a terrifying tone that sent shivers in everyone's backs. She smiled sweetly and walked out of the bakery, alongside with Flame and Stripes. "Is it me or does everyone have a fucking-scary-shitting-bricks personality side?" Zer0 said, leaning on to Bailey. Bailey just shrugged.

"So we have to take care of Muffin's bakery?" Flippy said nervously, looking around for things that might cause him to flip out. Filvia nodded. "C'mon, what's the worse than can happen?" Filvia said while chuckiling. Irionically, at that moment, the lights went out. Everyone began to freak out. "Guys! Where's Samiee?" Sniffles cried as he tried looking for him. "You fucking idiots! You were sopposed to keep an eye on him!" Moku screamed, who began searching for Samiee as well. "Well, you were too." Bailey pointed out, looking under the tables. Out of all the people, Flippy seemed the one most freaking out. "Guys! We have to find Samiee!" he said, flailing his arms. "Dude, chill. We'll find your boyfriend." Filvia said, rolling her eyes. Flippy turned red throught the darkness. "H-he is not my boyfriend!" he said.

"Really? Looks like you two are dating." Bailey said, giggiling.

"Guys, this is serious, it's over 11:00 p.m and Samiee is missing, U might have him and we can get in big trouble." Zer0 said. Everyone gulped.

Filvia sniffed the air and smirked. "He's in the kitchen!" she said as she ran, followed by the others. Bailey quickly found the power switch and flicked them on. The bakery was full of light. To everyone's horror, they saw Samiee knocked out, at the heels of U. He smirked.

"Wh-wh" Sniffles couldn't even finish his sentence. U let out fits of laughter, then he just randomly stopped. He scratched his hair and swayed his tail side to side. He smiled. "This is going to be fun." he said wickedly.

Before anyone can do anything, U grabbed Samiee's face and picked him up, his claws clawing at his skin. Samiee opened his eyes instantly and let out a piercing scream. "Samiee!" everyone shouted running towards to him. Unfortunaltey, a powerful force threw them back. U began laughing. "Once it's done, it's impossible to stop it." he said in a booming voice. Moku grabbed her head intensly, turning into Sai as the blood seeping through Samiee's skin began to trigger her. She let lose of some of her clothes, and her club-like tail uncurled into a sword. Flippy, who also flipped out, took out his bowie knife. Sai threw kunais at U, but got reflected off. "There's no point to this, let's just see what happens." Sai said, sitting down, sharpening her tail. Everyone stared at horror at Samiee.

The blood seeping through Samiee was getting attach to his skin. Samiee began to claw at U, desperate for him to let go. His katana dropped to the floor as the blood became acid and melted it off. Samiee gave off a haunting scream. Everyone winced and looked away. Samiee's tail cracked in wierd ways and got bigger, resembeling U's tail, but more taller and messy. His minitaure fangs grew larger and larger. When U was satisfied, he dropped Samiee to the floor. Samiee's screams began getting muffled by the blood covering his entire body. His claws grew larger and larger.

Soon, all the group looked at Samiee with horror. Samiee was all in fours. He was completely covered in a thick layer of blood, that kept dripping down. His ears grew larger, and was pressed against his skull. The only thing they saw besides the blood was his empty, blue eyes, with the large fangs imitting from his mouth. His screams were gone. The only thing left was menacing growls. Filvia took a step back, hugging herself. Zer0 turned to look at her. "So... much... power..." she stuttered out, eyes wide with fear.

U smirked and put his hands to his hips. "Now, I made this town about," he looked at his claws cooly "20% cooler." he said with a smirk.

**A/N: Hee hee, cliffhanger I guess.**

**So! U is being a total prick to us and decided to get Samiee to go all ape shit on you people. **

**Why? **

**'Cuz he was bored, duh? xD"**

**Ah, well, you can add this to the description of Samiee and U for your story, Crimson. :3 **

**You too, Muffin. ^ ^**

**SO! Samiee is like this wierd fucking thing that can make you shit bricks.**

**I imagine him sort of like Naruto's four-tailed form I bealive? When he fights Orochimaru at the bridge and stuff? look it up on Google images, if you want a fine picture of how Samiee looks like. :D"**

**Reviews are MASSIVELY appreciated.**

**Content like a Panda Bear~ :3**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter will shortly reveal other mysterious powers about the Tree Friends. :P**

**This is the 13th chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy **

"That 'bes be 25 dollars, yarr!" Russel said behind the counter. Muffin smiled and nodded, reaching in her pocket and giving him the money. Stripes was beside Flame, carrying a shitload of bags of ingredients. "I wonder how they're doing." Flame said. "The bakery is problaby burned down by now." Stripes replied, snickering. Muffin's ears twitched a bit, while reciving her change back. "Alright now, let's go back guys." she said as she sped walk outside. Flame and Stripes struggled to keep up with her. "Wait, Muffin! Help us carry this stuff!" Stripes complained. Muffin sighed and grabbed three bags in each hand. They continued speed walking for about 5 minutes. "We're almost there, it's just around the corn-"

Muffin stopped when she turned the corner. She saw a silhoutte of her friends inside the bakery in her kitchen, but they're was this one tall silhoutte that caught her attention... he/she looked familiar. "Shit it's U!" Stripes informed, her keen eyes detecting the teen. Muffin's eyes widened.

"Quick! We have no time!" Stripes yelled. She got on all fours, the bags getting carried by her tail, and began transforming into a tiger. Her orange eyes flickered lighter, her tail tightening around the bags so they wouldn't fall. The only sign to show that the tiger was Stripes was her ranger hat was still on her head. Muffin and Flame followed suit, who put the bags in their bushy fox tails. Muffin's fox form was a maroon-colored animal that was recognizable with her cookie barret pinned in her ear. Flame's fox form was a blood red animal with no recognition whatsoever, but everyone will get a fine idea if he breaathed fire.

All of them ran to the bakery, quicker than ever before, and Flame melted the door down. Muffin shot him a look and ran inside. Every animal dropped their bags when they saw the monster before them. Everyone turned to look at the animals. "Muffin! Stripes! Flame!" Zer0 said as he approached them. They opened their mouths to say something, until they realized they couldn't. Zer0 filled them in quickly of what happened. Muffin was the most shocked to hear this. She narrowed her eyes at U, who was smiling at her. She bared her fangs at him and transformed back to her original form. "You... You!... You asshole!" Muffin screamed. Everyone turned to look at Muffin, surprised that she just cursed. "That's it! I had enough of your shit!" she ran towards U, who was smiling. "Muffin, no!" Sniffles screamed. Muffin was inches away from U. U was ready to attack, but he widened his eyes and moved to the side. Muffin quickly grabbed a cupcake with red frosting, black sprinkles with a orange wrapper in the kitchen and threw it at him. The cupcake exploded and made a huge wall on the kitchen.

"Woah, even Muffin can go crazy." Filvia said, crossing her arms.

"Now Samiee, why won't you take care of her for me." U said, looking down at the monster. Samiee growled and steadied himself. Muffin stopped dead on her tracks. "S-samiee?" she said. "Quick! Stop him!" Filvia ordered. Sai quickly took her shuriken and kunai and threw them at Samiee. Samiee didn't even flinch. The kunai and shuriken stuck to Samiee, the blood sucking in the weapons. "That's... pretty fucking cool." Zer0 said. Everyone glared at him. "What?" he said, shrugging. When Moku turned back to Samiee, the shuriken and kunai were thrown back. Moku quickly moved to the side. Samiee slightly glanced at Moku, then back at Muffin. Then he pounced on the teen.

She fell back, dropping her exploding cupcakes, screaming her head off. He pinned her to the floor. The honey brown eyes meeting the hollow blue ones. There was blood dripping all over her clothes and skin. She shut her eyes, knowing that this was the end.

Until saliava met her cheek. She shot opened her eyes, and found the monster opening his mouth, his tounge licking her cheek. He purred nicely and was impossible to tell if he was smiling or not. Muffin giggled, and petted Samiee's head. She pulled her hand back, noticing the blood sticking to her hand. Everyone looked back and forth from Samiee to U. Everyone bursted into fits of laughter as U facepalmed. "Damn, don't have much control on him as I used to. For Celestai's sake, Samiee, go kill the rest for me, will you?" U said, pointing at the rest of the group. Samiee's ears perked up and got off of Muffin. "Samiee?" she said as she stood up. Samiee's long tail wrapped around Muffin's waist and picked her up. She tried pulling herself out, but no avail.

Samiee deeply growled. Sai turned back at the others and threw a lazy smirk at them. "That's our cue." she said. Filvia stood in front of the group. "Okay! Sai, Flipqy, Flame, Stripes, and I will handle this, while Zer0, Bailey, Flaky and Nutty will go out and find Sid, he can problaby reverse this." Everyone nodded.

As Zer0, Bailey, Flaky, and Nutty went outside, they decided to make a plan. "Okay, Nutty, your the fastest in your squirrel form, so go off and go look for Sid or any of the Splens, okay?" Zer0 said. Nutty nodded rapily with a fit off giggles and transformed in this little neon green squirrel with a piece of candy stuck to his tail. He was soon gone before anyone can blink. "Flaky, I suggest you stay home, this isn't the place for you." Zer0 informed. Flaky fretted with her fingers and nodded slowly, looking down the ground. She began walking wearily off the streets, seeing her friend transform into that really affected her. "Bailey, you and I will go get some other help, were gonna need it." Bailey nodded and both of them ran off.

Samiee crouched down, readying himself to attack. Flipqy rose his arms up. "I'll sit this one out guys." everyone stared at him confusingly, but meekly agreed. Sai licked her lips in satisfaction. "This is going to be fun."

**A/N: Well! Short chapter is short. :c **

**Keep your eyes peeled in my story, I always give off hints of my future chapters.**

**Like Zer0's dream of the genderbend, I will actually make a chapter about that, so don't worry peeps. (^ ^")7**

**That's the only chapter idea I'll give away people. xD Oh and my DA account too, I sometimes upload pictures of a future chapter, I just don't say anything. *snickers* **

**Reviews are awesomely appreaciated, they give me fuel to work on this story more! :3**

**Content like a Panda Bear~**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the 14th chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy.**

Samiee jumped at Sai. Sai quickly moved to the side and grabbed her kunai and plunged it at his back. Samiee let out a howl. The blood stuck to the kunai and sucked it in. Sai tilted her head when it shot back at her. Samiee's clawed hand reached out and grabbed Sai's ankle and threw her to the group. Sai extended her legs, relying on a certain wolf. Filvia smirked and stopped Sai's fall by grabbing her feet, she then pushed her forward Samiee again in midair. Given the extra boost, Sai did a flip over Samiee and standed on his long tail. Sai grabbed Muffin's hand and pulled her, prying her off the grasp of the Samiee's tail. Samiee turned around, but was shot in his cheek. Samiee screeched as the bullet just sunk in. He turned to look at the group.

Filvia held two guns, one of the guns was imitting smoke. Filvia smirked and blowed the smoke away. Samiee growled and charged at Filvia. "Woah!" Sai cried as her tail wrapped around Samiee's long tail to keep her from falling off. She grabbed onto Muffin and pulled harder. "C'mon dammit!" she cursed as the blood kept sticking onto Muffin, refusing to let go. "It's okay Sai, he's not hurting me." Muffin said, feeling her arm as if it was being ripped off. Sai sighed. "Okay then, stay here okay?" Sai said as she jumped off of Samiee.

"Flame, come with me, you and I will take down U while Stripes and Filvia handle Samiee." Sai ordered. Flame nodded and ran to her side. U's tail flickered, he looked at the two, his eye shining in satisfaction. He brought his hands to his hips. "Bring it." he said.

"Sid! Sid! !" Nutty said, banging his head against the door. Sid opened his door. Nutty faceplanted the floor and got up, giggiling. Sid looked at him, his frown extending. "SID! We need you! Samiee turned into this thingymajiger and we're all gonna die!" Nutty cried, flailing his arms. Sid just kept looking at him. _'Fine, I'll go.'_ Sid's whiteboard said, sighing deeply. Nutty giggiled. "Follow me!" he said, transforming back into a squirrel and running off. Sid sighed, and transformed into a small white cat with black tipped ears and tail. He had blue eyes with a piercing in his tail and began walking.

"Splendid!" Bailey said, knocking on his door. They've been knocking for about 10 minutes. No reply. Zer0 grew impatient. "Stand back." he warned. Bailey stepped away as Zer0 grabbed onto his hand. His hand morphed into a huge paw of a bear with red fur. He grabbed the doorknob of the door. He pulled it off, along with the door. His paw transformed back to his hand.

Bailey took a peek inside the house. His eyes grew wide, pupils dilated. "Oh my god."

"There has to be a weak spot." Filvia murmured as she did a back flip when Samiee's paw extended and hit the ground, making a huge crater. Muffin looked at it from behind, her ear twitching. Filvia lifted her guns and shooted Samiee in the face multiple times. Samiee let another howl as the bullets sunk in and shot back. Filvia's eyes widened and quickly transformed into a red wolf with heterochromia eyes of yellow and blue. She manuvered to the left, avoiding the bullets. She bared her fangs at Samiee, pressing her ears against her skull. Samiee growled. From behind, Stripes, as a tiger, latched on Samiee from behind, her claws extending and sharpening, piercing at his back. Samiee turned to look at the tiger. Through the tiger's fearsome eyes, Samiee saw her as a challange.

Sai kicked U in the face, only to be blocked by his claws. He grabbed onto her foot and sended her straight down the floor. Sai reached out and blocked the fall with her hands on the floor. With her other free foot, she brought it upon U, who quickly dodged it. U yelped in pain as he let go of Sai and jumped back. Flame stood there, a smirk on his face. He had managed to shoot a fire bullet at U's tail. U growled at him. "His tail is his weakness." Flame informed Sai. Sai smirked. She got up and cracked her knuckles.

Samiee jumped around, bucking his back up and down, trying to get the tiger off. Stripes was still latched on Samiee, the blood sticking to her claws was even easier to stay on. Muffin, on the other hand, was getting dizzy. Filvia walked calmly to the distracted Samiee, and put a gun up to his head. "Sorry Samiee." she said.

"STOP!" Nutty cried as he ran in faster than ever before and took the guns from Filvia. It took five seconds to relize that her guns were gone. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Samiee stopped and looked at the teen confusingly. At the far corner, Sai turned around, in her hand was U's tail. U looked defeated, hanging upside down with a pouted look on his face.

"...ha.. hahahaha.. Sid's here guyssss!" Nutty said excidetly. As if on cue, the small black cat appeared. He glanced at Samiee, then at Flipqy. He transformed back to his regular self and approached the monster. _'Really guys? I thought you guys had already figured it out. What a disapointment, really :I.'_ Sid's white board said. Everyone looked at Sid confusingly, as he sighed. He approached Samiee, and smiled. Samiee crouched down, forgetting about Stripes, growling. Everyone gasped. Sid simply let go of his whiteboard and marker and his hand glowed purple.

"What the hell?" Flipqy said as he began floating, around him was a glowing purple aura. Sid quickly brought him in front Samiee. The monster stopped. He rose his head up, and pounced on Flipqy. "Shit!" Filvia said as she took her guns from Nutty. Sid extended his arm, signaling that it's okay. It was the same process. Samiee licked Flipqy's cheek, purring and rubbing his face in his clothes. Flipqy grew red and tried getting the monster off of him, but Samiee was still there.

"S-samiee! Off boy!" Flipqy said, trying to push Samiee's face away.

Sid approached Samiee and petted his head.

Samiee shot his head up and purred nicely. He signaled everyone over as everyone came close. Sid picked up his whiteboard. _'He might be a monster, but he's still Samiee, if you treat him nicely, he'll treat you back nicely. I thought you guys knew that.'_ Sid's whiteboard said. Everyone facepalmed as everyone pat Samiee to show that they were his ally. He accepted everyone. Sid rose an eyebrow at Samiee, while Samiee looked down. Sid pointed at the ground. Samiee shook his head. Sid gave him a look. Samiee grumbled as he let Muffin down gently. Everyone ran to her to see if she was okay. "I'm fine guys. Just a little blood on me." Muffin said, chuckiling. She was completely soaked in blood.

U took the advantage of this situation. He grabbed Sai by her ankles and threw her over the wall. Sai's tail blocked her fall. "Why you little-" Sai looked up, U was gone. "Argh!" Sai complained.

"Sooo... what now?" Stripes said, leaning against the wall. _'Well, we wait until 3:00 a.m.' _Sid's whiteboard said. "Really? Geez, we have to babysit this thing?" Sai complained pointing at Samiee, who was following Flipqy around. Muffin looked at Samiee, a small smile escaping her lips.

The next day~

Samiee died when the clock struck 3:00 a.m, due to the loss of blood. He quickly regenrated a few hours afterword. Samiee opened his tired eyes, his eyes darting around what appeared to be his house. He then looked up. His blurry vision confirmed a figure. He widened his eyes and grabbed the person by the throat, picking him/her up.

"S-Samiee...?" the figure chocked out. Samiee growled and tightened his grip around the intruders throat. He then got pulled back by to other blurry figures, dropping the intruder. He looked around frantically. His vision become more focused when they forced his glasses on. He looked at the figure before him, who was no other than Muffin. He widened his eyes, his jaw dropping. The people holding him back was Flippy and Sid. Muffin sat on the floor, grabbing her neck, eyes wide with fear. "Muffin.." Samiee started. Muffin ran out of the house, slamming the door. Samiee dropped to the floor, tears threatening to fall. "I told her not to get close to you while you sleep, I guess she didn't know quite well of your paranoia of zombies." Flippy said in a comforting tone, patting his back.

"W-wha..." Samiee stuttered out. He couldn't remember up to the point from Flippy taking him to the bakery. Muffin had wounds all over her body. What happened? Did he die? Most importantly, he hurted Muffin. Samiee let his tears drop. He was then hugged from behind by Sid. Samiee grabbed on to his arms and cried his heart out.

**A/N: Sad ending is sad. :c**

**Urgh, my least favorite death in HTF is loss of blood. ._."**

**Oh well, sorry if it's kind of crappy, I had to cook for my spanish class, finish my history project, and do my math packets. **

**And YES, I can cook. xD**

**Posole, actually. c: For those who don't know what that is, it's an amazing mexican dish that you just HAVE to try! :3**

**Enough about food,**

**Reviews are AWESOMELY appreciated. ^ ^**

**Content Like A Panda Bear~**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the 15th chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy.**

Splendid fluttered his eyes opened. He grabbed into his head when he felt a sting. "Urgh..." he muttered. "Good! Your awake!" Zer0 said, coming in his room with breakfast. Splendid looked at him. "Spect- oh I mean Zer0, what happened?" Splendid asked, rubbing his head. Zer0 shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me. Bailey and I came to your place and I saw you and Splendon't on the floor, dead," Zer0 paused for a second and looked up at him. "I brought Stripes and Filvia, and Bailey left home." he said, slyly. A deep blush emitted from his face when he heard the name 'Stripes'. "Y-you mean Stripes is here? Quick! How do I look?" Splendid said frantically, reaching for a brush and brushing his hair. Zer0 sighed and smiled, rolling his eyes. "Dude, you look fine." he said chuckiling. Just then, the door opened and revealed a half-awake Stripes, rubbing her eyes as walking in. Splendid squeaked and got under the covers of his bed.

Splendon't opened his eyes slowly, looking at the hazy figure. As the figure came more into focus, Splendon't blushed and turned the opposite way. "Oh, I see your awake." Filvia said, chuckiling. Splendon't groaned, grabbing onto his head. Did he die? "What happened?" Splendon't muttured. Filvia shrugged. She got up and grabbed a tray sitting on Splendon't's desk, containing breakfast. "Here, Zer0 asked me to feed you." Filvia said, getting a spoonful of oatmeal. Splendon't's face grew red and looked down the floor. Filvia smirked. She grabbed his chin, forcing the oatmeal in his mouth. Splendon't gasped and chocked on the oatmeal, his face flushed. Filvia laughed at him while Splendon't weakly smiled. Filvia looked the opposite way, also smiling.

Muffin walked to her bakery, her thoughts jumbled up. "He didn't mean it... I mean Samiee wouldn't hurt anyone..." she was muttering to himself, opening the doors to her bakery. "Hello Muffin! I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime today.. I mean, if your not busy and all." Sniffles said, coming from behind Muffin, almost scaring the daylights out of her. Muffin nodded shyly and smiled. "Sure."

It has been a couple days after that. It was unknown to others what had happened to the Splens that night. Samiee hasn't left his home since that day he chocked Muffin. Well, he thought he didin't.

"Samieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, your gonna eventually have to come out! Come on!" Remmie said, knocking on Samiee's door. "Leave me alone..." said a muffled voice inside the house. "Samiee, it's okay dude. Whatever you did was done. It will eventually pass." Stripes said, adding on the knocking. Behind Stripes was Moku, Muffin, and Mr. Pickles. "Samiee, you can be forgiven, I'm sure of it. Just come out. Please?" Mr. Pickles pleaded, also knocking on the door. "No! I hurted Muffin! I'm a monster! Leave me alone!" screamed Samiee. Everyone turned to look at Muffin. "Is this true?" Remmie asked. Muffin looked down the ground, kicking at nothing. "W-well, he didn't mean it... I think..."

Meanwhile~

"So I have to take care of him?" Flippy said. Sid nodded slowly, his frown never changing. _'Yes, ever since the ritual U had given him, Samiee transforms every night from this day forth, with or without U, he's still dangerous, and I can't keep an eye on him, I need sleep to keep the barrier up.' _ Sid's whiteboard stated. He was rubbing his tired blue eyes. "What about Flipqy? It's pretty obvious I'm going to flip out." Flippy replied, biting his lower lip. Sid thought for a moment. _'Take one person with you if you must, but make sure the original residents don't find out about Samiee's transformation, this will cause problems with our Mayor, Lumpy.'_ the word 'Lumpy' looked scrambled on his whiteboard, and his frown extended even longer, and his nose wrinkled. Flippy sighed. "Okay fine." he said.

"Flippy, where are yooooooooouu?" a voice said on his home, echoing through the house. Sid rose and eyebrow as Flippy sweatdropped. _'Is there someone in there? :I' _ Sid's white board said. Flippy shook his head, but then was tackled-hug by a younger female from behind.

The female had long blue hair, with green emerald eyes. She wore a white shirt that reached to her elbows with a hoodie, with a green bracelet. She had dark black pants with gleaming black pilot-like boots. What caught Sid's attention was ther brown pilot goggles she had on her head, along with blue cat ears and a tail, that was bandaged in the middle of it. "Echo! I told you to wait inside!" said Flippy hurriedly, pushing her into his home. Echo quickly dodged Flippy's reach and approached the shoeless teen. "Hi! My name is Echo! What's your name? I see that you're a cat! Just like me! Oh my god! You're the first I've met who's a cat like me! Wanna be friends?" Echo said fastly, walking around the now irratated Sid. Sid's ear twitched and glanced at Flippy. Flippy sheepishly looked at him.

Back To The Group~

Moku sighed angrily. "Samiee, if you don't come out right now I'll-" Moku was cut off when the door creak open. Samiee stuck his head out. He was a mess. His hair was messed up, his scarf, hat, and gloves were missing. Moku crossed her arms. "Come out." she said in a chilling voice. Samiee winced and obeyed. He came out completely. He was suddenly glomped by a mysterious figure the emerged by a nearby tree. "Ah Samiee!~ I missed you so much!~~" cried U, hugging the crap out of Samiee, who was trying to breathe. U then got knocked off by Moku's club tail. Moku growled at him. U smiled and tackled hugged Moku. "You're so cute when you're angry!~~" U yelled as well. Moku grew stiff, her face getting red. U saluted to the rest. "Well! Catch ya laterrrr~!" and U disapeared.

"... What the hell is wrong with him?" Stripes said, staring at the spot where U was once was. Moku grew silent, looking at the ground. "Uhhh... Moku? You okay?" Remmie said, twisting his head, looking at Moku's face. It was bright red when she pulled away. "Y-yes! I'm fine!" she stuttered. She glanced at Muffin, who was talking to Samiee. Samiee looked sheepish, looking down the floor with watery eyes, mutttering. Muffin's worried expression turned into a soft smile. She approached Samiee and hugged him. Samiee grew a little red, letting a few tears stream down his emotionless face. Soon, Mr. Pickles joined in the hug. "Group hug!" shouted Remmie as he ran to the huddled group and hugged. Stripes shrugged and joined into the hug. Moku stared at them, a sign of disgust forming into her face. Remmie giggled. "Everyone! Our mission: Get Moku to join us." Everyone agreed and started to slowly walk towards the human puma, still huddled. Moku took a step back, growling. "Don't even dar-" Moku was cut off when something grabbed on her tail. She turned to see a small child, wearing a red one piece pajama suit with short brown hair. He wore a small yellow and red hat. The child beamed a smile. Moku looked at him, annoyed. She picked him up with her tail, and was about to throw him, but was grabbed by numerous hands. She turned. The hugging crowd has caught up with her. "FUUUUU-!" was all Moku can say when Remmie and Stripes dragged her and the giggiling child into the middle of the hugging fest. Samiee giggled and smiled. "Thanks guys." he said happily. Muffin nodded, smiling.

**A/N: Yay! Muffin and Samiee made up!**

**Flippy has to babysit Samiee now! **

**Why is U so random?**

**Who's Echo?**

**Will Moku ever let us hug her?**

**Until next time!**

***Buhddist Mokey bursts through my window***

**BM: WHERE'S MAH MONEY?**

**Me: SHIT! *spontaneous combusts***

**Reviews are greatly appreaciated.**

**Content Like A Panda Bear~ :D**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the 16th Chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy.**

"Hey Samiee! Mind if I hang out with you today?" Flippy said, approaching the hugging group. Everyone turned to him. Creepy smiles crossed their faces.

"Get hiiiimmm!" Stripes called as the huddled group were approaching the confused teen.

Then a loud bang was heard. Everyone screamed and ducked. Echo, standing in front of Flippy held her gun high in the air. Her facial expressions was serious. "No pony gets near big brother Flippy. No ponnnnyyy!" she screeched. Flippy grabbed her shoulder. "Echo they were joking, I'm fine." Flippy said, chuckiling, grabbing his eye. Echo's expression slowly changed happily. "Oh really? I'm so sorry guys!" Echo said, twirling her gun in her fingers and shoving it in her holster, while bowing. The Tree Friends on the ground were silent.

"What is she, your bodyguard?" Stripes questioned.

"Well-"

"I never knew you had a sister!" Samiee interrupted, getting up.

"No, bu-"

"Then what's with the big-brother-Flippy crap?" Moku annoyingly asked.

Just then, a bullet whirled fast Moku's head, barely missing her cheek and puma ear. Her expression changed from unsatisfied to a "what the-?" face. Echo stood there, gun at hand. "Let big brother talk." she snarled. Moku looked furious. "Who do you think your messing with? Do you have a death wish?" Moku replied, grabbing her kunai.

"Woah, I didn't even see her take that gun from her holster!" Remmie said, leaning on Muffin. Muffin nodded, her eyes wide. "Now hold on ladies, Flippy is close to flipping out beacause of your gun! Look at him" Mr. Pickles inturrupted, pointing at Flippy. Flippy shook his head. "Ahaha, no I'm fine." he said nervously. "Here, lemmie see." Remmie ran up to Flippy, grabbing his hand forcefully and taking it out of his face. His other eye was shining gold.

Everyone gasped and hid behind Samiee, Moku, and Echo. After a bit of struggiling, Flippy's eye turned back to normal. "Wow! Your able to control much more if it now!" Echo said, her tail wagging. Flippy nodded nervously. "Guys, this is Echo." Flippy said, his hand pointing at Echo. Echo smiled, sticking out her tounge waving hi.

"I found her a few days ago in the alley, in the trash can. She can remember anything, she must be suffering from amnesia. However, it seems like she's very intrested in flying and airplanes, so she must've crashed here or something." Flippy explained. Everyone nodded and looked at Echo. Samiee was the first to approach her. "Hi Echo!" Samiee cheerfuly said. Echo smiled and hugged him.

"Hi person!"

Soon everyone was gathering around her asking questions about herself. She ws quite happy, a she loved talking. Samiee wanted to offer a tour to Echo, but was pulled back by Flippy. "So, where do you want to go?" Flippy said, smiling. Samiee blushed a bit and looked down. "Wherever you want to go.." he said. Flippy thought for a second. "The forest?" he suggesed. Samiee's ears perked up. "O-okay!"

As soon as they turned around, a voice called out to him. "Big brottheeeerrr! Where are you going?" Echo asked, popping her head out of the crowd. Flippy turned around. "To the forest with Samiee, don't worry, we'll be back." Flippy threw everyone a smile and walked with Samiee.

Stripes leaned into Muffin. "Hey... let's spy on them..." Stripes suggested. Muffin looked at her.

"No we are not! That is wrong an-"

"We'll bring Sniffles."

"Okay."

Somewhere else~

U rolled aound the floor in the forest, humming a tune. A bunny was on his hips, rolling with him. U had gained this small little friend ever since he started living in the woods. The rabbit was snow white, with deep blue eyes. He giggled to himself and lifted the rabbit up. "Ya know, you're the only living organism that likes me." U said. He stared at the bunny, as if he was waiting for him to answer. "Not even Samiee likes me..." he murmured. His face grew dark for a second, but his face light right up, lifting the bunny high in the air, giving out a childish laugh. The bunny let out a silent laugh, showing his enjoyment with U. U smiled, a small tear coming down his single eye.

Back to HTF~

"Do you see any trouble, Spectaticular?" Splendid said, looking at his side kick. Spectacular scanned the city before him and shook his head. "No, but I do see your girlfriend with Muffin, going to Sniffles' house. They seem to be up to something, you can tell it in Stripes' face." Spectacular informed, pointing at Stripes. Splendid grew red. "Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" Splendid replied, his heroic voice weakining. Spectacular smiled, rolling his eyes. "Eh hee hee. Sure."

Splendid gave him a shy look. He balled his hands into fists, and coughed in one of them. "Ahem, let's go see what are they up to." Splendid said, catching onto his heroic tone again. Spectacular grinned and rolled his eyes.

Sniffles looked up from his latest invention, a body switcher. He looked over to Filvia, who was sitting down, reading a magazine. "Do you want to test it with me Filvia?" Sniffles said, picking his slightly fallen glasses. Filvia looked at the machine and back at Sniffles. She laughed. "Hell no." she looked back to her magazine. Sniffles was about to say something, but heard a knock on the door. He looked at his monitor from the security camera. It was Muffin and Stripes.

Sniffles ran to the bathroom. Filvia took notice of this, she walked over to the bathroom, poking her head out. Sniffles was fixing his hair, brushing his teeth, and so on. Filvia raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Who do you like?" she asked. Sniffles turned around. "What are you talking about?" he said, his face flushed. He ran out of the bathroom, setting his lab coat in a chair. He opened his house, and gave the girls a warm smile. "Hi Muffin, Hi Stripes, what can I do for you?" he said, his face tinted with a little pink. "Well, we were wondering if you wanted to come spy with us at the forest, Samiee and Flippy are going there, alone." Stripes said, putting an arm around the quiet Muffin, and pointing at Muffin and herself. Sniffles looked at Muffin, his face getting a bit redder, and nodded. Filvia poked her head out. "Spying? I wanna join! When I was in W.A.R, I was number two in spying!" Filvia proudly said. "Who was first?" Stripes asked. Filvia grew quiet. "Sneaky.." she muttered. There was a silence. "A-anyways, let's get going." Muffin said. Everyone nodded. "Hold on." Sniffles said, running inside his house. "I wonder what's he up to." Stripes said, sticking his head in his home.

"I knew these will come in handy." Sniffles said, coming out of the house with cloaks. "Uhh..." Filvia looked at the dark cloaks. Sniffles sighed and put one one, he soon became completely invisible. Everyone gasped and took a step back. "Wow, totally riping off Harry Potter." Filvia said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Sniffles took the cloak off, he was frowning.

"But it's a great idea! That way we won't get caught!" Muffin said, her voice cracking and taking a cloak from Sniffles. Sniffles blushed and muttured a "Thank you." Soon the others grabbed cloaks. Sniffles smirked. "Let's do this."

Forest~

U's tail twitched. He looked at a trail of the forest. He looked back at the confused bunny. He grabbed the bunny softly with his tail and climbed up a high tree, his claws digging into the bark made it easy for him to climb. He climbed on a branch and surveyed a certain human puma walking. U raised a eyebrow and looked at Moku.

Moku sat down, working on a trap involving a net. She smirked. _Samiee and Flippy are more likely to come to this spot _she thought misheviously. She tightened the loose knots on the net and walked off.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. v_v I've just been busy.**

**Samiee: Yeah right! You were just on DA, playing video games, and drawing!**

***smacks* So I've been lazy lately. Dunno why. Problaby summer school is sucking the energy out of me. ._. **

**Fear not everypony! I shall update longer and faster chapters once I get over my lazyness!**

**Samiee: By the way, people have been drawing me awesomley lately! Check out Sam's DeviantArt in the favorites! There totally epic!**

**Enough advertising, reviews are awesomley appreactiated.**

**Content Like A Panda Bear~**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the 17th chapter to EveryDay Life.**

**Enjoy**

Flippy was unusually close to Samiee while walking, which made him nervous. "So, who's this U guy?" Flippy said, beaming a smile at the fox boy. Samiee looked down, his face a bit tinted. He shut his eyes. Who IS U?

"I don't know, but I see him a lot." Samiee said, chuckiling nervously.

Flippy looked at him confusingly, but accepted it with a simple nod. The both of them entered the forest.

Flame fell off a nearby tree of the forest landing on a invisible feline. "Uh! FLAME! GET OFF OF ME!" Stripes said. It took Flame a few minutes to process what just happened. He got off immediatley. "WOAH Stripes! I didn't see you!" Flame said, quickly apolagizing and bowing. Stripes grumbled, grabbing her cloak. Then Muffin, Sniffles, and Filvia pulled their cloaks off. Flame jumped and looked at the group. Then he laughed. "Never knew you were THAT into Harry Potter." he said. Sniffles threw his hands up the air. "It is NOT Harry Potter for God's sake!"

"What're you doing here Flame?" Filvia asked, ignoring the raging Sniffles. Flame pointed at a nearby person, jogging up to them. It was Swifty. Flame ran up to Swifty. "That's ten dollars Swifty! Pay up!" declared Flame. Swifty sighed, taking a ten dollar bill from her pocket, handing it to Flame. Stripes eyed at the ten dollar bill. Flame turned at the confused group. "Swifty bet me ten bucks that I couldn't climb the highest tree up there." Flame proudly said, pointing the tree above them.

Filvia looked at the tree. "Hey, did you see Samiee and Flippy on your way up there?" Filvia asked. Flame nodded. "They we're heading east, and I saw U over there too, he seemed to be on a tree, looking at the ground. He had a rabbit with him too." Flame informed. Everyone felt a shiver on their backs. "We have to go warn Flippy and Samiee, God knows what U would do if he saw them together." Sniffles informed. Everyone agreed and decided to look for him. "Let us come, I can help, and Swifty knows Samiee very well." Flame said, while Swifty was nodding. Everyone accepted, and took off in the forest.

"Aren't you going to help, Splendid?" Spectacular said. Both of them were hiding nearby in the bushes. Splendid made a troll face. "Nope."

Spectacular sighed.

"Hey guys! GUYS!" Echo said to Leif and Remmie. Remmie smiled. "Yes?"

"Where are we going?" Echo asked, her tail wagging. Leif wondered if she was actually part dog, instead of a cat. Remmie shrugged. "I don't know, I wanted to go to Muffin's Bakery, but Muffin's not there. What do you want to do?" Remmie asked. Echo's eyes lit up. "Wanna help me on my helicopter?" Echo excidetly said. Leif eyed at the happy cat human. "Uhh... Sure?" Remmie said, chuckiling. "Well! Come on!" Echo grabbed Remmie's hand and began running towards Flippy's house. Leif was running with them.

"Hey Flippy, why did W.A.R happen between us, the half animals?" Samiee asked. He was curious in which why such a peaceful society can hate eachother. Flippy slightly winced on the memories of W.A.R. "Well, for starters, you should know that tigers are very proud animals, and perfer to be surperior, correct?" Flippy said, looking at Samiee. Samiee thought of Stripes, and looked up at him and nodded. "The tigers weren't really happy with the other animals, they'd perfered their own race, so they started a war with us." Flippy trailed off, grabbing his head. "You don't have to finish.." Samiee worriedly said, looking at the ground. Flippy chuckled. "It's okay. I'm almost done. Anyways, the Tiger General, I never actually knew his name, he wanted to wipe out the rest of us. The animals that weren't tigers... he... he..." Flippy couldn't finish his sentence. His hands were shaking, his memories of W.A.R getting to him.

"Flippy... Flippy!"

Flippy opened his eyes and looked at the nervous Samiee, who was clutching at his arm and shaking it. Flippy laughed. A similar laugh of Flaky's. Samiee stared nervously at him, his face flushed. Flippy, for the first time ever, noticed this. "Uhh.. Samiee what's wrong?" Flippy said, gently touching his cheek. "Did you get a sun burn? Did you put on sun lotion before you left?" Flippy worriedly asked. Samiee stood still, not saying a word. His face getting redder and redder by the minute, Flippy's hand was kept in his cheek for a long time.

"F-flippy?" Samiee stuttered out. Flippy looked at him, and brought his hand down. "Sorry." he said, looking at a different direction. Suddenly, a warm embracement came to Flippy. He looked at Samiee again, who was hugging him tightly. "Samiee?" Flippy said, his face tinted in red. Samiee was silent, hugging him tighter every second, his face buried deep into his chest. Flippy closed his eyes, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Samiee. Samiee grew steaming red.

"Flippy I-" Samiee couldn't even finish his sentence. Suddenly, the warm embrace was gone. Flippy shot opened his eyes and saw U, and a rabbit next to him. U had a surprised Samiee wraped around his tail. U's eye glowed violently. "You have no right to touch my Samiee." U spat, growling deeply. "Yours? What do you mean?" Samiee replied, prying himself off of U's tail, but no avail. U smiled sweetly at him, but quickly moved to the side when a bowie knife whirled past him. He looked back at the bear teen. His eyes glowed a violent shade of yellow. "You should really clean your claws more often." Flipqy said, showing a toothy grin. U snorted, unimpressed. "Who says these were old?" U said licking the fresh blood off his claws. Samiee stared wide eyed at U and back at Flipqy. "What the hell is going on?" he whispired fearfully.

Flipqy looked behind him. "You can come out. I need all the help I can get." Flipqy said, his face red. He hates recieving "help". Filvia and the others emerged from the bushes. "Alrighty then, let's do this." Filvia said, a smirk on her face.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, and not uploading. D;**

**Proceed to hit me with a baseball bat. *gives you one***

**Yay! Cover for the story! Kim drew it for me! :D Sorry if everyone's not showing, it won't fit. ._. But everyone's there, except for Echo.**

**Echo: D;**

**Sorry. Here's the link for the picture: **

** #/d560qx7**

**Reviews are greatly apreciated!~**

**Content like a Panda Bear~~~ :3**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the 18th chapter to EveryDay Life**

**Enjoy.**

Filvia stepped out of the bushes to join Flipqy. "Almost like the good times, eh Flipqy?" Filvia said. Flipqy flashed her a toothy grin and brought out his bowie knife.

U tried shooed the rabbit away, but the rabbit gave him worried glances. "I promise I'll come back." U said to the rabbit, smiling kindly and petting his head. The rabbit gave a little smile and scurried off.

As soon as Filvia charged at the U, he smirked. Filvia gave one hard kick to U in the face, but U dodged down to avoid the kick. Suddenly U felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He turned around and hissed at Flipqy, who managed to stab him in the shoulder. U made an attempt to swipe at Flipqy, but Flipqy quickly jumped back.

Filvia took this chance and reached out to grab his hair, U quickly moved his head back. Filvia had only gotten his eyepatch. U's eyes widened as he brought his claws on Filvia's hand. Filvia quickly moved her hand out of the way, while her other hand balled into a fist and punched down U on the floor. U began to cough up blood as Samiee was being pulled out by Muffin. U shot his head up at the smirking Filvia and Flipqy. "You... you hit me.." he said, surprised. Filvia smirked, closing her eyes. "Of course I did."

His eyes glowed violently as he swung Samiee and hit Muffin across the field. Sniffles ran to her aid. U quickly ran towards Flipqy and brought his claws on him, only to be blocked by his bowie knife. Flipqy smirked as Filvia came up from behind U, ready to strike him. U quickly moved his tail up so Samiee was all the way in the air as U recieved the blows from Filvia.

"Woah... what's up with U?" Flame asked, leaning onto Swifty. Swifty crossed her arms.

"Samiee's dragging him down. He's so focused on Samiee not getting hurt that he's just accepting the blows without blocking them." Swifty replied.

As Filvia finished her punches with a big kick, U was sent flying across the field. U stood up weakly as Samiee kept looking at him, his eyes swelling up. Filvia and Flipqy looked at U, with a smile. "Seriously, is that all you got?"

U balled his hands into fists, gritting his teeth. Then he charged at her. Filvia stanced herself into battle position... until U fell, faceplanting the floor. Filvia jumped back, and there was an awkward silence. "The dumbass is too weak, he's uncoussious." Flipqy said, laughing cruelly. However, U disapeared almost instantly, along with Samiee.

"Damn it!" Filvia cursed, looking around.

"He couldn't have gone that far, I've studied his teleportation skills, he just moves a few feet at a time." Sniffles informed, grabbing onto Muffin, who had a scowl look on her face.

Everyone nodded and waited for U to appear. Minutes past, and Flipqy grew impatient. Suddenly, Samiee emerged from the bushes, brushing off some dirt from his pants. Everyone ran to him. "Samiee! What happened?" Stripes was the first to ask. Samiee smiled. "Vy happened." he said simply. "Vy? He's here? What about the short vacation he took?" Filvia asked, surprised. Flipqy raised an eyebrow. Samiee shrugged. "Come with me." he said as he returned to the bushes.

The group followed closely, eyeing Samiee suspiciously. "Who's Vy?" Flame asked curiously.

"He's a veteran and Flippy's and Filvia's mentor." replied Swifty.

"He was soppose to go on this small vacation, but I guess he came back sooner than expected."

"Oh I see."

After a few minutes, Samiee stodd still and told the others to be quiet. Everyone layed low and poked their heads out the bushes. In the open area they saw U sitting down, his bunny friend by his side. The bunny was staring curiously at the man sitting next to U. He was a adult the same height as U, only a bit taller. He wore a white shirt with a black v-neck collar and black third quarter sleeves, topped with a blue jacket. He had brown jeans and gray boots. The male smiled and rubbed the top of U's head, smiling. U only looked the opposite way, frowning. On his wrist were two dog tags wrapped around. On his hands were fingerless black gloves ruling out the middle and index fingers. He had a worn out purple scaef and a brown leather belt on his waist.

"It's okay hotshot, you'll problaby get him one day." Virost The Wolf said, throwing him a friendly smile. U mumbled something to himself.

"Yes, yes, bu-"

U was inturrupted when Samiee and Muffin fell out of the bushes, while the others facepalmed.

"I TOLD you not to get to close." sighed Stripes, staring disapointantly at the two.

Samiee and Muffin laughed nervously and stared at U, who gave them a unsatisfied glare. U got up and began to walk away. The bunny quickly by his side. "Catch up with you later?" U said, behind his back. Virost nodded and smiled. "Sure."

U's tail twitched a bit, and he cracked a smile that no one saw. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking. When the group was out of sight, he looked down at the bunny. "Was that good... Ataxia?"

The bunny looked up to him and nodded trailing from his tail to his shoulder.

Virost looked at the group and smiled. "Hey everyone. Long time no see." He looked at everyone's shocked expressions. He tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

**A/N: Le wild Virsot and Ataxia appear!**

**Vy... YOUR FRIENDS WITH U? **

**Dun dun dunnnn! **

**Didja guys see that coming? The rabbit being Ataxia? Didja? DIDJA?**

**So I'm finally out of summer school! And I'm ready to update some chaptaassss!**

**I just hope I didn't lose my readers. TT_TT **

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


End file.
